Failing and Falling
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: AU! Magneto has a dark plan that will pit mutant against mutant and mutant against humans. The mutants at Xavier's school are sent to stop him, but Magneto is not the only problem. Kurtty and Romy
1. Teen Night at the Dance Club

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first X-men evolution fic (when I say first, I mean it's me writing instead of co-writing **points to "When two destinies meet"**) Anyway, this is a Kurt/Kitty (or Kurtty.) Remember this is an AU (Alternate Universe) so no body knows Kurt yet. Alrighty....on with the story!  
  
It was a calm, quite day at Professor Charles Xavier's institute for the gifted ones. This institute was there to help mutants learn how to control their power. It was almost like a haven to the mutants. They could freely use their powers without having to worry about the stares and whispers from normal people.  
  
Lots of children came to this institute and they loved every minute of being there.  
  
The adults living there was Ororo Monroe (also called Storm), Logan (also called Wolverine), Hank Macoy (also called Beast), and of course Charles Xavier.  
  
These adults helped look out for the children. Although some of them felt like they were adult enough to take care of themselves.  
  
Scott Summers (or Cyclops) was considered the leader of X-Men while in battle. He was the oldest of the kids attending the school. His girlfriend, Jean Grey, was considered one of the wisest there. Some people would often look up to her.  
  
And then you got the typical teenagers at the institute.  
  
Evan Daniels (or Spyke) was the kind who would break the rules.  
  
Rogue was a southern Goth who always kept to herself.  
  
Kitty Pryde (also called ShadowCat) was what some people would call valley girl. She loved going to teen night at the dance clubs.  
  
After everyone let out of school that Friday afternoon, they all rushed to the institute for some out door activity. After all, it was a weekend and the weather was nice outside.  
  
Four of the teenagers, Evan, Bobby, Amara, and Siren (A/N: I don't know her real name and I've only seen her in the second movie so I decided to throw her into the story for a little while.) all decided to play two-on-two basketball.  
  
Evan and Bobby decided to play against the girls.  
  
Hank walked outside with a bag of basketballs. He sat the bag down and pulled one out.  
  
"Alright, do you four think you can play an entire game WITHOUT using powers?" he asked.  
  
"Of course we can!" Amara said.  
  
"I know you can," said Hank. "But what about the boys?"  
  
"Awww c'mon!" Bobby said. "You know we won't cheat."  
  
"Alright." Hank said and tossed the ball.  
  
Hank always watched the kids play sports and right when he thought they could get through a game without using powers, one of the would eventually cheat and start a war.  
  
Jean sat outside watching Scott wash his car. He always washed his car once a week especially on days like this.  
  
"Hey, Jean, can you hand me that bucket of soap?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," she said and used her telekinetic ability to give him the bucket.  
  
"Thanks, Jean." He said.  
  
Scott put a washcloth in the soapy bucket and pulled it back out.  
  
A loss strand of hair fell over his glasses and when he went to brush it off, he ended up getting soap all over it.  
  
"Oh great," he mumbled.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and took the glasses off. If he were to open his eyes, beam of lasers would shoot out and destroy anything in its path.  
  
"Let me clean it for you," Jean said and took the glasses from his hands.  
  
If not for these specially made glasses, Scott would have to keep his eyes closed all the time and be completely blinded.  
  
After Jean cleaned the glasses she put them back over his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Jean," he said holding her hands.  
  
"You're welcome," she said.  
  
Kitty stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear.  
  
"Let me guess, teen night at the dance club?" Rogue asked as she walked in the room.  
  
Rogue and Kitty were roommates even though they were totally different as far as personality.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty answered. "But I can't find anything to wear."  
  
"Wear what you're wearin' now," Rogue suggested.  
  
"Hmmmm.." Kitty said and looked in the mirror. She was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with a pink sweater.  
  
"Yeah I guess," she said.  
  
"Good, 'cause it gets annoyin' watchin' ya stand over the closest mumblin' to yourself." Rogue replied and slipped ear phones over her head and began to listen to who knows what!  
  
Back outside,  
  
Siren passed the ball to Amara and she ran down the basketball court and got ready to shoot the ball into the goal.  
  
When Spyke saw this, he figured he could shoot one spike out of his finger and blast a hole in the ball. The boys were getting badly beaten and they did not like that one bit.  
  
As Amara threw the ball towards the hoop, Evan shot one little spike.  
  
The spike hit the ball and it popped.  
  
"Evan!" Amara shouted.  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything!" he lied.  
  
Hank walked up to the deflated ball and pulled out a single spike.  
  
"How do you explain this?" he asked.  
  
"I..uh..."  
  
"That's what I thought." Hank when walked over to the bag of balls and pulled out another ball.  
  
"The girls get four extra points for your cheating, Evan." He said and tossed them the new ball.  
  
Inside the institute,  
  
Storm stood inside the attic and used her powers to form rain clouds over her plants to water them. That was how she watered her plants everyday.  
  
Logan got his training gear ready for the newer kids there. Since it was a nice day outside, he figured a little training would be a good work out.  
  
Back outside,  
  
Siren now had the ball and was getting ready to score her and Amara another point until Bobby made a small sheet of ice on the ground and caused her to trip.  
  
"Bobby!" Hank scolded.  
  
Siren got back up and had a look of horror on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amara asked.  
  
"I...I...broke a nail!" She cried and then screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"No, Siren, don't!" Hank yelled over the high pitch screams coming from the little girl. That was her gift, a very, very loud scream.  
  
Her screaming was so loud that it broke the windows on Scott's newly washed car.  
  
"Siren!" he said and shook his head.  
  
Jean just sat there laughing.  
  
"Hey! Quit your yellin'!" Rogue yelled out a window.  
  
Siren finally stopped screaming and ran back inside.  
  
"Whoa." Was all Bobby could say.  
  
That night,  
  
Scott and Jean were going out on a date that night and agreed to drop Kitty off at the dance club.  
  
When Kitty got inside the club, they were playing "Ladies" by Sarai real loud. Kitty loved it.  
  
Kitty got on the dance floor and danced with everything she had. She felt so alive and free whenever she got to go places and just dance.  
  
After about thirty minutes of dancing, Kitty decided to take a break and sit at a table to drink a Coke.  
  
"Excuse me,"  
  
Kitty looked up to see a very handsome teenaged guy. He had tanned skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Kitty replied.  
  
"May I sit with you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
"The name's Billy, what's yours?" he asked.  
  
"Kitty," she answered.  
  
"Nice name," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"So are you going to the fair tomorrow night?" he asked.  
  
"What fair?" she asked.  
  
"This one," he said and pulled out a flier.  
  
Kitty looked at the flier. The fair was tomorrow night and there was supposed to be games, lots of food, rides, and a circus act.  
  
"It's gonna be fun!" Billy said.  
  
"Well, I guess if I don't have anything better to do than I can go," she said handing him back the flier.  
  
"No, you keep it," he said. "Tell all your friends! I'm sure they'd love it!"  
  
"Okay, I will," she smiled.  
  
"Great," he said. "Listen, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe," she said.  
  
"Alright, see ya, Kitty!" he said and then left.  
  
Kitty looked at the flier again.  
  
Billy walked outside the club and walked to a dark ally.  
  
"Did you give the mutant girl the flier?" a deep and menacing voice asked.  
  
"Yes," Billy answered, but his voice sounded feminine now. Then his entire body changed. He turned into a woman with blue skin and red hair. "She'll be there."  
  
"We cannot fail, Mystique," the man said.  
  
"The plan won't fail," Mystique answered. "We'll capture every mutant that goes tomorrow night."  
  
Author's Note: Hey I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. 


	2. The Fair

Saturday morning,  
  
"Hay, what's this?" Rogue asked picking up the flier Kitty received last night.  
  
Kitty turned from her dressing mirror.  
  
"Oh, it's a flier for the fair tonight," she said.  
  
"Are ya goin'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sure," Kitty answered.  
  
"Well, Ah'm not," Rogue replied. "Ah got better things to do."  
  
Kitty shook her head and took the flier from Rogue.  
  
"I'm gonna show it to everyone else," she said and sunk down through the floor. The kitchen was right below.  
  
"Good morning, Kitty," Ororo greeted when she saw Kitty come down through the ceiling.  
  
"Good morning," Kitty greeted back.  
  
"What do you got there, half-pint?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh, it's, like, a flier for the fair tonight," Kitty began. "A boy gave it to me. It looks like fun."  
  
She handed Scott the flier and they all passed it around after looking at it.  
  
"It does sound like fun," Ororo said handing the flier back to Kitty. "I will tell the professor about it."  
  
"Hey, do you think there'll be cute guys at the circus act?" Rhane asked.  
  
"I hope so," Amara said.  
  
"Oh puh-lease!" said Evan. "Don't make me lose my breakfast!"  
  
"I'm with ya on that, porcupine." Logan agreed.  
  
"What's going to be act the circus act?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Let's see," Kitty said looking at the back of the flier. "Lance the Lion Tamer (A/N: not Lance as in Avalanche Lance. This is a different Lance.) Clowns," Evan shuddered at the thought of clowns, "And a group of acrobats called the Night Flyers featuring the magician acrobat, The Incredible Nightcrawler."  
  
"Magician acrobat?" Scott asked.  
  
"Oh we all know these so called magicians always use special affects and mirrors." Logan said.  
  
"Gee, Mister Logan, you sure know how to take the fun out of stuff." Siren said.  
  
At that time, Ororo walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"The professor said it sounds like a good idea," she said. "You can all go."  
  
There were cheers in the room.  
  
"Have fun," Logan said as he continued to eat his sausage.  
  
"Oh and the professor said you and I have to chaperone," Ororo said.  
  
Logan's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, come on, Rogue! It'll be fun!" Jean said trying to convince Rogue to come along with them.  
  
"Ah'm not gunna go to no fair!" Rogue replied.  
  
"Okay, you can just stay here all alone and bored with the adults." Kitty said with a smirk.  
  
Rogue then had a mental image of Beast trying to show her "fascinating" artwork.  
  
"Awright! Awright! Ah'll come!" she said.  
  
That night,  
  
Again Kitty stood in front of her closest trying to figure out what to wear.  
  
"I think I'll wear this," Kitty said pulling out a couple hangers.  
  
The outfit she picked out was a blue jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt.  
  
She then put on her ankle high, leather boots and pulled her hair in a pony- tail.  
  
"Who wants to ride with me and Jean?" Scott called.  
  
"I do!" Kitty and Evan called.  
  
"Ah guess Ah'll hitch a ride with ya too." Rogue said.  
  
The others piled up in the X-van with Logan and Ororo.  
  
"What's the first thing you're gonna do when we get there?" Evan asked.  
  
"I'll probably grab a bite to eat," Kitty said. "I'm, like, really hungry."  
  
"What about you, Rogue?" Evan asked.  
  
"Ah'll tag along with ya'll 'cause I won't have anythin' better to do," Rogue answered.  
  
At the fair,  
  
"Try not to get into too much trouble!" Logan called as the teenagers ran off.  
  
"Logan, have you ever been to a fair?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Nope, why?" Logan asked.  
  
"Come one," she replied pulling him.  
  
"Where're we going?" he asked.  
  
Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Evan walked past a line of games to get to the food area until Jean spotted the cutest, big, pink, teddy bear on a "Knock all the bottles down" game.  
  
"Want me to win it for you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Scott, you're so sweet!" Jean gushed.  
  
Kitty and Evan laughed.  
  
Scott paid the man five dollars for three balls.  
  
Scott threw the first ball, but it only knocked the first bottle on top down.  
  
He threw another ball, but it wasn't strong enough to knock the others down.  
  
"Weird," Kitty whispered.  
  
"What?" Evan asked.  
  
"Scott threw that hard enough that it should have knocked those last two bottle down." She said.  
  
"You're right," Evan agreed.  
  
"I'm going to, like, take a quick look," she said.  
  
Kitty walked behind the game stand and stuck her head through the wall.  
  
"A-ha!" Kitty thought.  
  
"What did you find?" Evan asked.  
  
"The last two bottles are magnetically stuck to the plate," she answered. "The game is rigged."  
  
"I'll tell Jean," Evan said.  
  
Scott was about to throw his last ball until Evan stopped him.  
  
Evan then whispered to Jean what Kitty found.  
  
Jean nodded and started talking to Scott telepathically.  
  
"The game is rigged. I'm going to teach him not to cheat a mutant."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Use my mind to release the magnets and knock the bottles down. I'll let you know when."  
  
Jean then used her mind to release the magnets and told Scott to throw the ball.  
  
Scott threw the ball and the bottles fell.  
  
The owner of the game looked shocked.  
  
"Here you go," he said and handed Scott the teddy bear.  
  
"Thank you," Jean said to the three.  
  
"Wow, you must have wanted it that bad." Evan said.  
  
"No, well yeah, but I hate sleazy con-men like him." Jean replied.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna, like, get something to eat." Kitty said and walked off.  
  
At that time, Rogue caught up with Scott, Jean, and Evan.  
  
"Hey, Rogue! You just missed it!" Evan said.  
  
"Missed what?" Rogue asked.  
  
Evan then told her what happened.  
  
Kitty walked over to a pizza stand and ordered a pizza. When she had the pizza, she walked over to a table only to find herself getting knocked in to. Luckily she caught her pizza before it could fall on the ground.  
  
Kitty turned around and looked at the person her knocked in to her. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the person completely clocked.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I vasn't paying attention to vhere I vas going!" The person sounded like a male, teenaged German.  
  
"That's okay," Kitty said.  
  
"I-I must be going now!" he said and ran off.  
  
"Weird," Kitty thought.  
  
"Oh no! You're not getting me on that!" Logan said when Ororo brought him to a ferrous wheel.  
  
"Logan, you are way too stiff," Ororo said. "Just try it. It will be fun!"  
  
Before Logan could argue, Ororo had pushed him in line.  
  
When they got on the ferrous wheel, Logan could tell Ororo was having fun making Logan get on it.  
  
"See it's fun isn't, Logan?" she asked.  
  
"Fun is me slashing stuff," Logan replied.  
  
She shook her head and laughed.  
  
When they where at the top of the wheel, they did not notice an army of machines twenty miles away.  
  
When it was eight o' clock, it was time for the circus act.  
  
All the X-Men sat together to watch it. Logan and Rogue of course looked like they were not having fun.  
  
"They're, like, so boring," Kitty said to Evan.  
  
"I'll have to agree with ya on that," he replied.  
  
"Presenting Lance the Lion Tamer!" The ring leader announced.  
  
Rhane started acting like the typical teenaged girl when she saw Lance.  
  
Lance was a handsome man with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"And a nice smile," Rhane thought.  
  
Kitty looked over at Rhane and laughed.  
  
"Like, your eyes are going to pop out of your sockets!" she said.  
  
"I can't help it! He's so cute!" Rhane said. "Quick! Do you got a pen and paper?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Give them to me!" Rhane said.  
  
Confused, Kitty gave her the pen and paper.  
  
When Lance's act was finished, Rhane wrote down her name, phone number, and email address.  
  
"Kitty, you can phase through walls," Rhane said. "Why don't you go into his dressing room and give him this note!"  
  
Kitty gave her a no-way look.  
  
"Please?" Rhane begged.  
  
"Alright fine!" Kitty gave in.  
  
"Yay! Thanks, Kitty!" Rhane said.  
  
"I'll do it after the acrobat show," Kitty said. "After that is the clowns and I hate clowns!"  
  
"Now for the Night Flyers!" The ring leader said.  
  
A group of three males and two females came out wear matching blue outfits.  
  
"Come on, Logan, don't tell me you're not impressed." Ororo whispered as the acrobats did numerous flips and swings through the air.  
  
"Nope," Logan answered simply.  
  
"Looks like fun!" Jean said as one of the males did a back flip from one swing and was caught by a male on the opposite swing.  
  
"Give a round of applause for the Night Flyers!" The ring leader said.  
  
A wave of claps and cheers could be heard.  
  
"But it's not over yet!" The ring leader announced dramatically. "Give it up for the magician acrobat, the Incredible Nightcrawler!"  
  
On a pole to the left a cloud of blue smoke appeared followed by a teenaged boy.  
  
"Hey! Look at the heavy makeup job they did on him!" Kitty said when she saw Nightcrawler.  
  
His skin was blue, his eyes were yellow, his ears were pointed, he had three fingered hands, two toed feet, and a long tail.  
  
Then Nightcrawler disappeared from the pole on the left and appeared on the pole to the right.  
  
"All special affects and mirrors," Logan grumbled.  
  
Nightcrawler's act was pretty much like the Night Flyers' expect he would disappear and reappear in different places. It was a very interesting thing to see. But they wondered what was with all the make up they put on him.  
  
After Nightcrawler's act, the clowns came out and that was Kitty's exit cue.  
  
"I'm gonna take off too," Evan said.  
  
"M-me too," Rogue agreed.  
  
Ororo laughed as the three left.  
  
"Thanks again, Kitty," Rhane said as Kitty left.  
  
Kitty quietly walked around the building. She poked her head threw the wall and found herself looking in someone's dressing room.  
  
"Wow, cool!" Kitty said. "I was scared I'd have to travel, like, all through the building!"  
  
She walked in the dressing room and looked around.  
  
"I wonder if this is Lance's room." She thought to herself.  
  
She walked over to the dresser and was about to put the note down.  
  
"It says to Lance so I'm sure if I got the wrong room, the person will give it to him." She thought.  
  
As she was about to put the note down, someone suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
She cried out in surprise and fell backwards.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kitty waved the blue smoke in front of her away and saw the acrobat, Nightcrawler.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Kitty said standing up. "I-I thought this was Lance's room."  
  
"How did you get in here?" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"I..uh..." Kitty was lost for words.  
  
"Can you at least tell me your name?" he asked.  
  
"Kitty. Kitty Pryde." She answered.  
  
"My name is Kurt Vagner." He said.  
  
"Vagner or Wagner?" she asked having trouble hearing his German accent.  
  
"Wagner." He answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I can be, like, kind of dumb."  
  
He knew right then and there that she was avoiding his question about how she got into his room.  
  
"Hey! You're that guy who bumped into me!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, that vas me," he said.  
  
"Nice make up job," she said.  
  
"Vas?" he asked surprised. "Oh...thanks."  
  
"How long does it take to get all that stuff on?" she asked.  
  
"Are you avoiding my question?" he asked.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"There she goes again!" he thought.  
  
"How did you get in here?" he asked again.  
  
"The security guards let me in," she said.  
  
He folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"They're not allowed to let anyone in here," he said.  
  
"Oh..right.." she said. "Well the truth is...I'm a m----" she could not get the last word in for there were loud screams that could be heard outside.  
  
Author's note: I wanna say thanks for the reviews for the first chapter and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! 


	3. Captured

Author's Note: Tee-hee! I just got back from seeing X-men 2 again for the third time. I love that movie! Oh yeah, Gambit will also be in this story and since this is an AU, I've changed him up a little. Anyway, time for some thank you notes:  
  
Fantasy Cat: LOL don't go insane! There's going to be a lot of Kurt and Kitty stuff in this chapter (not romantic because they don't even know each other yet)  
  
StormHeart: Yes, Kurt/Kitty is the best pairing! There should be more Kurt/Kitty fics!  
  
Telle: Thank you and I'm updating this story as often as I can.  
  
Jupiter-Planet9 : Why thank you so much.. I'm glad people are enjoying this story!  
  
"Vas is going on outside?!" Kurt asked.  
  
"I-I don't know," Kitty stammered.  
  
Kitty was about to run outside, but Kurt grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"It vill be quicker this vay," he said.  
  
The two disappeared and reappeared in the main arena.  
  
There were people running around and screaming.  
  
"What are those?!" Kitty asked with horror when she saw several large machines. They were black and spider shaped.  
  
At that moment, a long beam of red laser shot through the air and hit the side of the spider-machine.  
  
"T-that man just shot lasers from his eyes!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"Scott!" Kitty called.  
  
"Kitty!" Scott called back.  
  
"I can't lift them," Jean said with her fingers on her temples. "They're too heavy."  
  
"My spikes just keep bouncing off them!" Evan said with frustration.  
  
Ororo sent numerous bolts of lightning down on the machines and Logan tried slashing one, but his claws could not destroy it.  
  
Kurt looked back and forth from the machines to the mutants.  
  
"There are other people that can use strange powers?" he thought.  
  
Kitty ran towards her friends.  
  
She phased through different debris lying around and phased through one of the spider-machines.  
  
"Kitty, look out!" Scott called.  
  
Too late.  
  
Silver rope shot out from one of the spider-machines and wrapped itself around Kitty.  
  
Kitty tried to phase through it, but fell unconscious.  
  
"Keety!" Kurt gasped.  
  
He ran towards her, but was also caught by the strange rope.  
  
"Kitty!" Evan called.  
  
"We can't destroy them!" Jean said. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Jean, we can't leave Kitty!" Scott argued.  
  
"We'll all be captured!" Jean argued back. "I don't think Kitty would want us all to be captured!"  
  
"Watch it!" Rogue called as more rope got spat out from the spider- machines.  
  
Jean quickly put a telepathic shield up.  
  
"They've taken Kitty!" Evan said as he watched on of the machines grab Kitty. "And that Nightcrawler guy!"  
  
"Come on, we have to go now!" Jean said.  
  
Everyone then quickly ran back to Scott's car and the X-Van.  
  
"Ticks me off that we couldn't destroy them," Logan grumbled as they drove back to the institute.  
  
"Who sent them?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Probably Magneto," Logan answered.  
  
"The strange thing is that it seemed they were targeting mutants," Jean said to Xavier. "They were leaving the humans alone and were concentrating attacks on us."  
  
"What's weird is that they took that Nightcrawler guy," Scott said.  
  
"Yes, I believe I know why," Xavier said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
"Look at this," he said pointing to Cerebro.  
  
"I detected another mutant while you all were at the fair," he said as he pressed a few keys. "This mutant was using his gift at the same time Nightcrawler was doing his act."  
  
Then a picture of Kurt came on the screen followed by his bio; "Name: Kurt Wagner, Age: Seventeen, Residence: Unknown, Birthplace: Germany."  
  
"He's a teleporter." Jean said.  
  
"Yes, a teleporter raised in a circus so that people would think it's just magic and make up." Xavier said.  
  
"So he really does look like that," Scott commented.  
  
"But, if it is Magneto," Jean said. "then what does he want with Kitty and Kurt Wagner?"  
  
"I'm not sure of his intentions," Xavier said. "But we must find out where Kitty and Kurt are and what Magneto wants from them."  
  
Kitty's eyes slowly fluttered open. At first everything was a blur, but then things began to come clear. She then heard Kurt. It sounded like he was talking nervously in German.  
  
"Wo sind wir? Was soll ich machen? Ich kann meine Kräfte in diesem Zimmer nicht benutzen. Warum haben sie uns genommen?" he was saying. (A/N: by the way, I hope I got all that right)  
  
"K-Kurt?" she stammered.  
  
"Keety!" he gasped. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"Where are we?" she asked. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Oh, I was just trying to figure vhere ve are, vhy I can't use my teleporting, and vhy ve vere captured." He said.  
  
"Teleport?" she asked. "Y-you're a mutant!"  
  
"I guess I am if that's what you call people with powers" he answered. "I hope you don't hate me now."  
  
"Of course not!" she replied. "I'm a mutant too!"  
  
"You are?" he asked. "Vhat can you do?"  
  
"I can, like, phase through stuff." She answered.  
  
"Maybe you can get us out of here," he said.  
  
"Let me try," she said. She stood up and looked around the metal cell they were being held in. She walked towards a wall and tried to go through it.  
  
"Nope, can't do it." She said.  
  
"Great," he mumbled.  
  
"Sooooo," she said and sat down across from Kurt. "That's not make up is it?"  
  
"No," he answered. "I really look this vay. Do you find me freakish now?"  
  
"No," she answered simply. "There's a guy at the institute that's blue, hairy, and well, let's just say his mutant name isn't Beast for nothing."  
  
"Mutant name?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, we all got, like, our own nicknames," she said. "I'm called ShadowCat."  
  
"I like that name," he said.  
  
"I know! Your mutant name could be Nightcrawler!" she said.  
  
"Sure," he said. "Can you tell me about this institute?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "It's, like, a place where mutants go to learn how to use their powers."  
  
"Sounds nice," he said.  
  
"When we get out of this, why don't you come." She suggested.  
  
"I'd love to!" he said. "I've never fit in anyvhere! Since this place is for mutants, I'm sure I could fit in."  
  
"Of course you will!" she said.  
  
"You're a nice person, Keety," he said. "I'm glad you accidentally got into my room instead of Lance's."  
  
"Yeah, you're nice too," she said blushing slightly.  
  
Mystique walked in a room after being summoned. In this room sat a man on a large metal chair. He had a long red cape and a helmet upon his head.  
  
"You called, Magneto?" Mystique asked.  
  
"I want a report of tonight's events," Magneto said. "How many mutants did we capture."  
  
"Only two," she answered.  
  
"Only two?!" he roared standing up.  
  
"Jean Grey was able to protect herself and her friends and they escaped," she explained.  
  
"Whom did we capture?" he asked with calmness returning to his voice.  
  
"An X-girl named Kitty 'ShadowCat' Pryde," she said. "And my son...Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner."  
  
"Your son?" Magneto asked. "He is here?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Interesting," he said. "How long until the potions are ready?"  
  
"A few more days," she answered.  
  
"And how long until the machines will be ready to attack again?"  
  
"It will take a few days until they recharge," she said.  
  
"We don't have a few days!" he yelled. "By now the X-Men has told Charles what happened and they will go on a rescue mission!"  
  
"They don't even now where we are," she said. "Besides, we could use this as our advantage."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Capture them ourselves while they're out in the open," she suggested.  
  
"Yes, we could capture a few of them until the machines are ready," he agreed. He then pressed a button on the arm of his chair. "Gambit, come here immediately."  
  
"Gambit?!" Mystique asked with anger. "Why not send me?!"  
  
"You called?"  
  
Mystique glared at the man behind her.  
  
Gambit was another mutant that Magneto captured several weeks ago. He had short brown hair and blood red eyes.  
  
When Gambit was captured, Magneto used a test potion on him. He used these potions to make any mutant evil and have the need to kill a human. When Magneto found that the sample potion worked on Gambit, he ordered more to be made. But it would take longer for the permanent potions to be made. Since Gambit's was only a sample, he could become sane at any moment. Magneto was not sure when so he would keep a close eye on him. Gambit's real name was Remy Entienne Lebeau (A/N: did I get that right?) but since the potion was used on him, he only knew himself as Gambit. Magneto had found Gambit inside a casino gambling and when he went outside after winning several games, he captured him. His weapon of choice was a rod and a deck of cards that would explode on impact after he would throw it at any object.  
  
"Gambit, I have a job for you," Magneto said.  
  
That night,  
  
Kurt sat in a corner hugging his knees against his chest. So many questions went through his mind. "Vhy are ve here? Vhat vere those machines? Did they target mutants and that's vhy Keety and I vere captured?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Mystique came in.  
  
"Who are you?!" Kitty said standing up.  
  
"I am Mystique," she said. "I hope these room are comfortable."  
  
"Comfortable?!" Kurt repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I mean we're, like, in a friggin' metal room with no pillows, blankets, nothing!"  
  
"No vhere to use the bathroom!" Kurt added.  
  
"That was, like, random." Kitty thought.  
  
"Well comfort is not what Magneto cares about," Mystique said. "I have brought you two food. Magneto does want you alive."  
  
"So you plan to not kill us?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No, that's the last thing on Magneto's list for you," Mystique said. "He guaranteed your safety, Kurt."  
  
"Vhy does this Magneto care if I'm alive?" he asked.  
  
"I care," she said.  
  
"Like, he's too young for you," Kitty said.  
  
"Fool!" Mystique replied. "I don't want him in a romantic way!"  
  
"Vhy do you care if I live or die?" he asked.  
  
"You will learn soon," Mystique said and placed two plats on the floor and left the room.  
  
"She was, like, totally weird!" Kitty commented.  
  
"Her skin was blue," Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, I saw that," she replied lifted the lid off one of the plates.  
  
"Wow! I was, like, expecting dry bread and water!" she said.  
  
"Vas?" he asked.  
  
"They gave us a full hearty meal," she said. "At least we won't starve!"  
  
Kurt laughed and began eating his food.  
  
A/N: I hope the Gambit thing wasn't too long and boring. LOL. I hope you all liked this chapter! 


	4. A thief in the dark and Kurt's plan

Author's Thank You Notes:  
  
Telle: Tee-hee thanks. I'm super glad you are liking this story.  
  
Fantasy Cat: I'm glad you found chapter 3 exciting. This chapter is going to be filled with a lot of excitement too.  
  
Author's Note: I'm getting all the German stuff that Kurt says from a translation site so I hope it is accurate.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
After Kurt and Kitty had their dinner they sat the plates in front of the door.  
  
Kitty let out a sigh and looked at Kurt.  
  
"You know what's weird about this?" she said.  
  
"Vhat is?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, I have never seen a kidnapping like this before," she said. "I mean, like, when I think of kidnapping, I think of a dark, dirty dungeon cell and nasty tasting foods. We're in a metal room that actually has light and they, like, gave us a full healthy meal."  
  
"Ja, I've noticed it too," he said. "It's like they're trying to keep us healthy."  
  
"I'm surprised they haven't given us exercising equipment," she added.  
  
He laughed and she sat in a corner across from him.  
  
"When did you discover you had powers?" she said.  
  
"It vas quite veird actually," he said. "I vas ten-years-old. It vas in the middle of the night and I vas hungry. My room vas upstairs and the kitchen vas downstairs. Vell, I vas too tired to go down and get some food myself so I vas thinking really hard about being in the kitchen and eating a nice late night snack. Next thing I knew, I vas in the kitchen. I vas very creeped out at first, but my adopted parents didn't seem surprised. I think they pretty much knew I vas a mutant. It's pretty obvious anyvay considering how I look."  
  
"Wow," Kitty said.  
  
"Vas about you?" he asked.  
  
"Me?" she asked. "Well, I was having a dream that I was falling. Next thing I knew I fell through my bed, floor, ceiling, and was in the basement below."  
  
"That must have scared you," he said.  
  
"It did," she said. "I, like, had no idea what was happening to me."  
  
She let out a yawn and sighed.  
  
"I'll never get comfortable here," she said. "The floor is hard and cold."  
  
"Vell, I don't mean to sound forward, but," he said blushing. "Ve could, you know, get cuddled against each other and keep ourselves varm."  
  
"That's a good idea," she agreed.  
  
He was surprised. He was expecting, "Eww! Like, no way!"  
  
She walked up to him and lay down beside him.  
  
He nervously put him arms around her. He was not used to being so close to a female before. No female ever liked him.  
  
"Good night, Kurt," she said and drifted off to sleep.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. He then said a silent prayer in German to himself.  
  
"Gott behält, uns Safe. Besonders sie. Ich habe einen Freund wie sie vor nie gehabt. Ich bin so benutzt, befürchtet zu werden, und habe abgelehnt, daß ich keine Idee gehabt habe, wie dies fühlen könnte. Ich kann mich nicht leisten, sie zu verlieren. Behalten Sie bitte ihren Safe."  
  
Translation: "God, keep us safe. Especially her. I have never had a friend like her before. I'm so used to being feared and rejected that I had no idea how this could feel. I can't afford to lose her. Please keep her safe."  
  
He let out another sigh and whispered, "Behalten Sie ihren Safe."  
  
Mystique let out an angry sigh and paced back and forth in her room.  
  
"Sure, send Gambit!" she said angrily, "Why not me?! I can kidnap those X- Men just as easily as he can!"  
  
"Mystique,"  
  
"What?!" she yelled into the intercom.  
  
"I want you to follow Gambit," Magneto's voice ordered. "That potion can wear off at any moment. If it does, I want you to bring him back here. If there's much resistance, kill him."  
  
"As you wish," she said.  
  
She walked over to a window and turned herself into an owl.  
  
She flew high above Gambit as he walked to Xavier's institute.  
  
"Curse you, Gambit," she thought. "Walking twenty miles to Xavier's house when you could have drove there. It's going to take all night just to capture those two."  
  
It was three o' clock in the morning by time Gambit finally arrived at the institute.  
  
Cold and tired, Mystique sat on a tree branch still in her owl form.  
  
"Flying twenty miles in the cold, winter night," she grumbled angrily.  
  
Gambit pulled out his rod and jumped over the gate of the institute and landed firmly on the ground.  
  
He quietly broke into the house. He was very good at breaking in without triggering the security.  
  
He walked into each and every room until he reached Rogue and Kitty's room. One bed was empty, but the other had a sleeping Rogue on it.  
  
Gambit grinned at his success in finding one of his victims.  
  
He walked up to her.  
  
He thought he was going to be able to grab her without a fight, but she suddenly woke up.  
  
She gasped and screamed knowing that someone would hear her.  
  
Gambit glared at her and stuck a needle into her arm. She stopped screaming and fell unconscious.  
  
His job was to kidnap Rogue and Jean, but he could hear footsteps running down the hall so he picked up Rogue's unconscious body and jumped out a window.  
  
Scott ran into the room and saw that Rogue was gone and the window open.  
  
"No," he whispered.  
  
Mystique frowned when she saw Gambit running outside with only one X-Man (or girl.)  
  
"I knew he'd fail!" she thought bitterly.  
  
Gambit ran as fast as he could at first, but then slowed his pace when he was far from the institute.  
  
A few minutes later, it began to snow.  
  
Gambit looked up at the sky and frowned. He then looked at Rogue. She was only wearing a pajama shirt and pants. She had no shoes, gloves, or anything to keep her warm.  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I want her alive and healthy," Magneto had said to him.  
  
Rogue would surly get sick in the cold snow and he knew that.  
  
He looked around until he found a strip of abandoned stores.  
  
He walked into one of the old stores and laid Rogue down on the floor. He did not notice the small mouse follow him from behind.  
  
The abandoned store was an old department store.  
  
Gambit looked around and found some old pillows and blankets. He gathered the pillows and blankets and walked back to Rogue.  
  
He laid the pillow under her head and laid the blanket on her body.  
  
"I wonder what's so special about this mutant," he thought.  
  
He touched her hand and felt something he did not like.  
  
"What was that? It felt like an electric shock," he thought.  
  
He shook his head and sat down on the other end of the room.  
  
"Magneto is going to be mad when I come back with only one mutant," he thought.  
  
Rogue began to moan and wake up. Gambit touching her hand caused her to use her powers, which woke her up.  
  
Gambit quickly searched his pockets for another sleep potion, but found that he must have dropped them while running.  
  
He then quickly ran back to wear he found the pile of blankets and quickly tied Rogue up so that she could not escape.  
  
When Rogue was fully awake, she gasped.  
  
"W-where am Ah?!" she demanded.  
  
"That potion was supposed to last longer," Gambit said bitterly.  
  
"Who are you?!" she asked. "Whah am Ah here?!"  
  
"I don't feel like answering your questions," he said.  
  
"Ah swear if Ah wasn't tied up," she threatened. "Ah'd suck all the energy outta ya!"  
  
"I'm sure you would," he replied.  
  
"You're rude, ya know that?!" she asked irritated.  
  
"I was sent out to kidnap you, not to talk to you, okay?" he said.  
  
"Are you the one responsible for Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner's kidnappin'?" she asked.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"Are you listenin?!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Aww forget it!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Whatever," he murmured.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Scott, what happened?" Jean asked.  
  
"Someone took Rogue," Scott answered.  
  
"Oh no," she breathed. "Go get Ororo and Logan. I'll wake the professor."  
  
"I heard her scream and when I came to her room, she was gone." Scott told Xavier.  
  
"Two of our team is gone," Xavier sighed.  
  
"What do we do?" Jean asked.  
  
"I know it's late, but I think you four should get ready and look for her," Xavier answered. "I'll try to track her on Cerebro."  
  
The four got into the X-suits and went back to Xavier's room.  
  
"I can't find her on Cerebro," he said.  
  
"That's what I thought," Logan said. "She's probably unconscious and can't use her powers."  
  
"We should leave now before the kidnapper gets too far away," Ororo said. "If we find the kidnapper, we find out why those machines took Kitty and Kurt."  
  
"Good luck, X-Men," Xavier said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kitty woke up and carefully moved away from Kurt. She did not want to wake him.  
  
At that time, the door slid open and a frog like man put down two plats of breakfast.  
  
"Eww, like, who are you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"The name's Toad," he answered.  
  
"Eww, no wonder," she replied, disgusted. She had seen strange looking mutants, but Toad was just plain weird!  
  
"Yeah whatever, yo," he said closing the door and hopped away.  
  
Kitty was almost scared to eat the food that came from that gross looking guy.  
  
She shook her head and woke Kurt.  
  
"We got breakfast," she said.  
  
"Good, I'm hungry," Kurt replied with a smile.  
  
"Some gross guy named Toad brought it here," she said lifting to lid of the plate of fried eggs and sausage.  
  
"Vas he frog like?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "How did you know?"  
  
"Vell his name is Toad so I figured he is frog like," he answered.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Oh, right," she said.  
  
"So, did you sleep vell?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," she answered, blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm glad," he said.  
  
He let out a yawn and put a fork full of eggs in his mouth.  
  
"Did you get any sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Vell, to be honest," he said. "No. I vas scared they'd try to hurt you in the middle of the night."  
  
"You were worried about me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because....you're the only friend I've ever had," he answered.  
  
"That's, like, really sweet, Kurt," she said. "But don't lose sleep over me."  
  
"I can't help it," he said.  
  
"People are crazy for not looking on the inside," she commented. "So many people has missed out on having you as a friend."  
  
"Thank you, Keety," he said. "Your vords means a lot to me."  
  
She smiled and blushed again.  
  
"Keety! I have an idea!" he said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Put your fork on your plate and pretend to choke," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said and put her fork on her plate and put her hands on her throat while making choking noises.  
  
Kurt jumped up and ran in front of the door.  
  
"Help! Someone help! Keety is choking on her food!" he yelled.  
  
He heard the sound of running...or was it jumping....come towards the door.  
  
The door came open and Toad ran into the room.  
  
"What's wrong, yo?" he asked.  
  
"This," Kurt said and punched Toad in the gut hard enough to knock him unconscious.  
  
"Come on, Keety," Kurt said. "Now's our chance to escape!"  
  
Author's note: Will the X-Men find Rogue? Will gambit come back to his senses and help the X-Men? Will Kurt an Kitty escape? You'll find out soon! 


	5. Escape and Amnesia

Author's Thank you Notes:  
  
Telle: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Fantasy Cat: Heehee yes Kurt is very sweet and clever. We all love the fuzzy-elf! Call me stupid, but I don't know what Romy is. There is gonna be another pairing in this story besides Kurt and Kitty. Heeheehee.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was four o' clock AM by time Logan, Scott, Ororo, and Jean left the mansion. The snow outside had finally stopped falling, but the ground was covered in about three inches of snow.  
  
"The snow has covered any tracks," Scott said.  
  
"I can't pick up a sent either," Logan said.  
  
"Storm, can you melt all the snow so it will be easier to find them?" Jean asked.  
  
"Alright," Ororo said.  
  
Ororo held her hands up and her eyes began to glow white. She caused the temperature to rise and the heat in the ground to rise.  
  
The snow around them began to melt away.  
  
When all the snow was gone, Storm returned the temperature to normal.  
  
"What's this?" Scott said and bent down.  
  
"It's a playing card," Logan said.  
  
"There's something weird about this card, though," Jean said.  
  
"Do we know any mutants that has strange cards?" Scott asked.  
  
"None that I know of," Logan said.  
  
"Just put it in your pocket," said Jean. "We still have to find Rogue."  
  
"Okay," Scott said and did as Jean said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Can ya at least tell me yer name?!" Rogue asked with frustration.  
  
"The name's Gambit. There you happy?"  
  
"Not really," she replied.  
  
"What more do you want then?" Gambit asked annoyed.  
  
"Ah want to know whah you kidnapped me," she said.  
  
"Magneto's orders," he said.  
  
"Magneto?" she asked.  
  
"I was supposed to take that Jean Grey person too until you started yelling," he said.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" she asked when he started to shake.  
  
"I-I don't know," he said.  
  
Mystique watched from behind a counter. She knew what was happening.  
  
"Magneto...machines....potions...." Gambit said.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked. "Yer not makin' sense."  
  
"I...remember," he said.  
  
"Remember what?" she asked.  
  
"My name," he said. "It's Remy Entienne Lebeau."  
  
"No!" Mystique thought.  
  
Gambit ran to Rogue and untied her.  
  
"You have to get out!" he said. "Stop..."  
  
He could not finish his sentence for Mystique kicked him from behind.  
  
"Mystique!" Rogue spat.  
  
"I told him I should have taken care of this job!" Mystique said angrily.  
  
Gambit got up and pulled out a card.  
  
"Oh and card game, huh?" Mystique said sarcastically.  
  
The card burst into a flame and Gambit threw it at Mystique.  
  
Mystique jumped out of the way and the card exploded on the floor.  
  
Rogue ran towards Mystique and was about to put her hand on her face until Mystique quickly kicked Rogue aside.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Mystique snarled.  
  
"Rogue, get out of here!" Gambit said.  
  
Mystique did a few flips and kicked Gambit in the stomach.  
  
Gambit was flung against a wall and felt very dizzy.  
  
Mystique smiled evilly.  
  
She picked up a large junk of rubble and hit Gambit's head with it.  
  
When she saw that did not kill him and that is only knocked him unconscious, she raised the rubble again.  
  
"No!" Rogue shouted and grabbed Mystique's bare arm with her bare hand.  
  
Mystique screamed in pain.  
  
Rogue held on as tight as she could, but Mystique kicked Rogue and was able to escape.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kurt and Kitty ran outside their cell and into a hallway.  
  
"Can we use our powers?" she asked.  
  
"Let me try," he said.  
  
He grabbed Kitty's hand and 'ported to the other side of the hall.  
  
"Now we can escape!" she said happily.  
  
"Don't try to use your powers to escape," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"You could end up phasing into another anti-mutant field," he said.  
  
"Right," she replied.  
  
At that time about one hundred guards began to flood into the hall.  
  
"We can't get out!" Kitty gasped.  
  
"Vhat do ve do?!" he asked.  
  
"'Port us out of here!" she said desperately.  
  
"I can't!" he said.  
  
"Why?!" she asked.  
  
"I have to see vhere I'm going," he said. "Othervise I might end up in a vall." (A/N: yeah, yeah, I know I took that from the second movie.)  
  
"Please, Kurt!" Kitty pleaded. "Just try!"  
  
He sighed and took her hand in his.  
  
When the guards came into the hall, Kurt and Kitty were gone.  
  
Kurt and Kitty had 'ported to a park.  
  
"We're in the park!" she said.  
  
"Yes, this is vhat I vas picturing vhen I 'ported," he said.  
  
"You've been here?" she asked.  
  
"I came here for a vhile before my act," he said.  
  
"I see," she said.  
  
"Let us go to that institute and varn your professor," he said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Kurt Wagner is in the park," Xavier said to Hank while looking at Cerebro.  
  
"I'll take the X-Van and pick them up," Hank said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Gambit! Gambit, wake up!" Rogue said to the unconscious Gambit.  
  
Rogue sighed.  
  
"Maybe Ah can find a phone outside," she thought.  
  
She walked outside and walked up and down the strip of abandoned stores.  
  
"Ah could leave easily and go back home," she thought. "But Ah can't leave Gambit. Obviously he was brainwashed or sumthin' and he tried to save mah life,"  
  
"Somebody please help me!" Rogue shouted.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Logan asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Scott asked.  
  
"I heard Rogue," Logan said. "She's in trouble!"  
  
Logan then took off in the direction of Rogue's yelling.  
  
"Somebody please!"  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Logan?!"  
  
Rogue smiled when she saw Logan, Scott, Ororo, and Jean running towards her.  
  
"Rogue!" Ororo sighed. "Thank God we found you!"  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"No time for that," Rogue said and ran back into the store.  
  
"Who's he?" Logan asked.  
  
"He's a friend, he's the one who kidnapped me," she said.  
  
"What?" Logan asked confused.  
  
"Ah'll explain later!" Rogue said. "He was attacked by Mystique and needs help!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kurt and Kitty walked through the park to get back at the institute, until Hank McCoy drove up in the X-van.  
  
"Hank!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Kitty! I am so glad to see you!" Hank said.  
  
"You must be Beast," Kurt said when he saw the blue and hairy man step out of the van.  
  
"Ah, yes," Hank said. "And you are Kurt Wagner."  
  
Kurt nodded.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt," Hank said. "But we must return to the institute. Xavier is waiting."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Back at the institute,  
  
Beast was giving Gambit medical attention while Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Logan, Scott, Ororo, and Jean talked to Xavier.  
  
"I am please to have finally met you, Kurt," Xavier said.  
  
"Me too," Kurt replied. "Keety has told me so much about how friendly everyone is here. I vould like to stay if it is alright."  
  
"Of course, Kurt," Xavier said. "You can stay as long as you'd like."  
  
"Yes!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at her and she blushed.  
  
"Professor, Ah absorbed some of Mystique's memories when Ah touched her," Rogue said.  
  
"Good," Xavier said. "Shall I probe your mind and see what you found?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
Xavier put his hands on her head and began searching.  
  
(Mystique's memories)  
  
"Whom did we capture?"  
  
"An X-girl named Kitty 'ShadowCat' Pryde and my son...Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner."  
  
"Your son? He is here?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Interesting, how long until the potions are ready?"  
  
"A few more days,"  
  
"And how long until the machines will be ready to attack again?"  
  
"It will take a few days until they recharge,"  
  
"We don't have a few days! By now the X-Men has told Charles what happened and they will go on a rescue mission!"  
  
"They don't even now where we are, besides we could use this as our advantage."  
  
"I want you to follow Gambit. That potion can wear off at any moment. If it does, I want you to bring him back here. If there's much resistance, kill him."  
  
"As you wish,"  
  
"These potions will alter an mutant's mind and make them want to kill humans..."  
  
Xavier took his hands off Rogue's head and sighed.  
  
"What did you see?" Logan asked.  
  
"Mystique and Magneto are the ones responsible for the attack," Xavier said. "They are also making potions to alter a mutant's mind so that he or she will want to kill a human."  
  
"That's why they kidnapped Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt," Jean said.  
  
"Whoa, I'm, like, glad those potions weren't ready yet!" Kitty commented.  
  
"Ja, me too," Kurt added.  
  
Hank then walked into the room.  
  
"How's Gambit?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He will be fine," Hank said. "But he has amnesia."  
  
"Just as I feared," Xavier said. "Gambit was our only hope to knowing where Magneto and Mystique are."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short. I didn't wanna make it long and dragging. The next chapter will be longer. I hope. LOL 


	6. A New Home and Magneto's New Plans

Author's Note: Hey! I know Gambit is supposed to have a Cajun accent, but I'm too lazy too type the way he'd say stuff, so yeah. LOL. Oh, and I just got finished watching episode "Bada-bing bada-boom" and I think I'll add Tabitha to this story 'cause she's hilarious. But I'm gonna change her up just a 'lil bit. In other words, the X-men won't know her yet.  
  
Kurttyluver: LOL yeah! I LOVE Kurtty stories so all my X-men Evolution stories will be Kurtty of course. I also think that he looks nice with Tabitha, but I'd rather see Kurt with Kitty. I wish on the show they'd have Kurt dump Amanda. LOL  
  
Riaka: **blushes** I'm flattered! Tee-hee!  
  
Fantasy Cat: Thanks a bunch for the explanation! I'd go ahead and tell you if it's a Romy, but I don't wanna spoil it for the other people reading.  
  
Telle: Thanks! I'm doing my best with this story!  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries: Hey, sis! I'm glad you like your big sister's story! Heeheehee.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Professor, Ah wanna visit Gambit," Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue, you have had a rough night," Xavier said. "You should get some rest."  
  
"But Gambit risked his lahfe to help me," she insisted. "Ah wanna thank him."  
  
"Gambit it still unconscious," Hank said. "Maybe you should take Xavier's advice and then visit Gambit after you have had some rest."  
  
"Awright," she said and left the room.  
  
"Kitty, why don't you show Kurt to his room," Xavier said. "You know where it is."  
  
Kitty waited for a short moment and then nodded.  
  
"Alright!" she said. "Come on, Kurt."  
  
"Thanks again, Professor!" Kurt said as Kitty dragged him out of the room.  
  
"She likes him," Hank commented.  
  
"Yes, she does," Xavier said. "And he likes her."  
  
"I get the feeling Rogue likes Gambit," Hank said.  
  
"That is possible," Xavier replied with a smile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"How did you know vhere my new room vas?" Kurt asked as Kitty walked him to his room.  
  
"Professor X told me inside my mind," she said.  
  
"His gift is reading minds?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, he's, like, telepathic," she said. "So is Jean Grey."  
  
"I see," he said as he looked in every direction as they walked.  
  
When they got to Kurt's room, Kitty opened the door and walked in.  
  
"This is your room," she said.  
  
"Vow! I've never had a room like this," he said.  
  
"Now if you need anything, mine and Rogue's room in next door, and Evan's is across from yours," she explained.  
  
"What can Evan and Rogue do?" he asked.  
  
"Spyke can shoot spikes from his body," she said. "And Rogue can absorb a mutant's powers and memories so it's best to not, like, have direct skin contact with her."  
  
"Is that vhy she said something about absorbing Mystique's memories?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "Now, you need to, like, get some sleep."  
  
"Vhy?" he asked.  
  
"Because, you, like, lost a lot of sleep 'cause you were worried about me," she said.  
  
"But I vant to look around and meet new people!" he insisted.  
  
"Kurt," she said sternly and put her hands on his shoulders. She then sat him down on his bed. "Go to sleep." She looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"Keety," he whispered and got closer to her.  
  
"I've got to go," she said stepping away from him. "Promise you'll get some sleep?"  
  
"Yes, Keety," he said.  
  
"Good, then I'll give you a tour after you've got some sleep," she said.  
  
After she left, Kurt sighed and lay down.  
  
"Get your head out of the clouds, Kurt," he thought. "She may not have a problem vith the vay you look, but she will never actually fall in love vith you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Xavier, Logan, Ororo, and Hank all sat in a room together discussing the information they had.  
  
"This is bad, Charles," said Logan. "Sounds like those machines will be ready in just two days and no telling where he will attack."  
  
"Not to mention those potions," said Hank. "Can you imagine what would happen is say, they injected Kitty? She could waltz straight into the White House and kill the president."  
  
"Yes, it does sound very dangerous," Xavier agreed.  
  
"I just wish we knew where Magneto was hiding out," Ororo sighed.  
  
"Yeah, too bad half-pint and the elf couldn't figure it out," Logan commented.  
  
"How did Magneto get, how many guards did they say? One hundred guards?" Hank asked.  
  
"They can't possibly be mutants," Ororo added.  
  
"I agree," Xavier said. "He must have used some sort of potion on them. For all we know, he will use them as testers."  
  
Ororo shivered.  
  
"No telling how many humans he got Gambit to kill," she said.  
  
"That reminds me," said Logan. "Is Gambit truly good?"  
  
"I can't say for sure," Xavier said. "His mind was completely blank when I tried to probe it. Mystique's blow was quite hard. We will have to wait until he wakes up to see what he wants to do."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A few hours later,  
  
Kitty phased through her bedroom door and saw Rogue sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Hey, Rogue." Kitty greeted. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Ah slept, but it wusn't that well," Rogue said.  
  
"Oh?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah can't help but worry 'bout Gambit," Rogue sighed.  
  
"Geez, Rogue, you've never been, like, this worried about someone," Kitty commented.  
  
"Well, he kidnaps me, then risks his lahfe to save me, and now he's got amnesia," Rogue sighed again.  
  
"Well, he's, like, awake now if you wanna see him," Kitty said.  
  
Rogue jumped out of bed and ran out the room.  
  
"Rogue's got a crush, Rogue's got a crush," Kitty thought in a singsong way.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rogue walked in the infirmary and saw Hank talking to a very confused Gambit.  
  
"So my name is Remy Entienne Lebeau, but some people call me Gambit and I'm a mutant?" he asked.  
  
"That is correct," Hank said.  
  
"Who is she?" Gambit asked pointing to Rogue.  
  
Hank looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"That's your friend, Rogue," he said.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't remember," Gambit replied.  
  
"That's awright," Rogue said. "As long as yer okay. You took on one heckuva beatin'."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Hank said and left.  
  
Rogue sat next to Gambit and smiled.  
  
"Doctor McCoy said I'm a mutant," he said.  
  
"Yes, we all are here," she replied.  
  
"What can I do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Ah'm not sure, but Ah saw you turn a card into a flame," she explained. "And then your threw it and it exploded. You also have a rod as a weapon."  
  
"I can't remember having any mutant abilities," he said with a sigh.  
  
"That's awright," she said. "We have training sessions here. Ah'm sure with Logan and Scott's help, you'll be the master of yer powers."  
  
Gambit's eyes widened when she said that. Then a voice said something in his mind:  
  
"When you step into that room, it will enhance your mutant powers and you will have complete mastery over it!"  
  
"Gambit, whut's wrong?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I remember someone telling me something about a room," Gambit said.  
  
"I'll get the professor," Rogue said.  
  
A few minutes later Rogue returned with Xavier.  
  
"What was your memory, Gambit?" Xavier asked.  
  
"All I heard was a voice," Gambit said. "He said; 'When you step into that room, it will enhance your mutant powers and you will have complete mastery over it!'"  
  
"Sounds like something Magneto would say," Xavier said.  
  
"Magneto! That name sounds familiar!" Gambit said.  
  
"He's the one that brainwashed ya!" Rogue said.  
  
"I was brainwashed?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Rogue, why don't we fill Gambit in on everything?" Xavier suggested.  
  
Rogue nodded and they told Gambit everything they knew.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kurt woke up after sleeping for a few hours. He looked at the clock on his table and saw that it was five o' clock. Very close to dinner time and he was hungry.  
  
Kurt got out of bed and walked outside his room.  
  
When he walked outside, Amara walked down the hall and gasped.  
  
"Who are you?!" she asked.  
  
"I'm Kurt Vagner (or Nightcrawler.)" he said. "Can you tell me vhere Keety is?"  
  
"What do you want with Kitty?" she asked.  
  
"Amara, where are you?!" Kitty called coming around the corner.  
  
"Kitty, who is this?!" Amara asked.  
  
"Oh!" Kitty said. "I was, like, looking for you so I could tell you about my new friend, Kurt!"  
  
"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," Amara said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," he said.  
  
"Oh yeah, people call me Magma," she said. "Well I gotta go!"  
  
After Amara walked away, Kurt looked at Kitty.  
  
"Do you think the professor vould mind if I left to go eat somevhere?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm, I dunno," she said. "He may let us leave. Let's go find out!"  
  
Kitty grabbed Kurt's hand and ran to Xavier's room.  
  
"Professor, do you mind if we leave?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know," he said. "It may be too dangerous."  
  
"Please!" Kitty begged. "Magneto doesn't plan to attack with those machines again for a couple days so can we, like, leave for just a couple hours?"  
  
"Alright," Xavier said. "Go to the closest place here to eat and come back by seven-thirty."  
  
"Thank you, professor." Kurt said.  
  
"Oh, and, Kurt," Xavier said and grabbed a watch from his desk. "Understand, I do not think there is anything wrong with the way you look, but I want you to wear this tonight so you won't draw too much attention."  
  
Kurt put on the watch and pressed a button.  
  
"Whoa!" Kitty said.  
  
Kurt looked out his hands and saw that he had five fingers on each hand and that his skin was now white instead on blue.  
  
He then ran to a mirror. His ears were no longer pointed, his eyes were deep blue, and his hair stayed the same dark navy blue color.  
  
"Make sure you watch your tail," Xavier said. "If you move around too much, it will be revealed."  
  
"Vow! I look like a normal boy now!" he breathed.  
  
"Personally I think you look better as yourself," Kitty said.  
  
"Yes, but this is only for when you go out in public," Xavier said. "You two better go before you starve to death."  
  
Kitty laughed and dragged Kurt outside.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The restaurant Kurt and Kitty went to was a "Mom and Pop's" type restaurant.  
  
Kurt and Kitty sat down and took their orders.  
  
"I'll have a hamburger, fries, and a chocolate shake." Kurt said.  
  
"Same here," said Kitty.  
  
"Alright, it'll be ready in a few minutes," the waitress said and walked away.  
  
"This is, like, so much fun!" Kitty gushed.  
  
"Ja, I'm having fun too," he replied.  
  
"Kurt, are you gonna, like, leave the circus and stay with us?" she asked.  
  
He could tell she wanted to ask that so badly, but was too shy to ask it.  
  
"Most likely," was his answer.  
  
"That's cool 'cause....well, um...oh look the food's here!"  
  
Kurt sighed. He wanted to know what she was about to say.  
  
"Oh vell," he thought.  
  
They said nothing to each other for a while until Kitty spotted a very familiar person come in.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It's that creepy Toad guy!" she whispered.  
  
"Vhat do ve do?" he asked.  
  
"You do nothing," she said. "He won't recognize you with that image inducer. I gotta get outta here!"  
  
She looked around for other options, but when Toad got closer and closer to the table, Kitty sunk down through her seat and phased though the wall to get outside.  
  
She then ran away from the restaurant until she accidentally bumped into a guy.  
  
"S-sorry," she said.  
  
She looked at the brown haired, brown-eyed guy.  
  
"Well lookie here," he said with a laugh. "It's ShadowKitty."  
  
Kitty's mouth dropped.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered.  
  
She walked backwards, but bumped into another guy.  
  
This guy had white hair and an insane grin on his face.  
  
"Good find, Lance," the guy with the white hair said.  
  
"Tie her up, Quicksilver," Lance said. "Magneto will be pleased when he finds we found you."  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty shouted.  
  
Kurt heard her scream and looked outside.  
  
"Keety!" he gasped.  
  
Quicksilver pulled out the silver rope and tried to tie it around Kitty until she went through the ground.  
  
"Where'd she go?!" he asked angrily.  
  
Kurt did not care if anyone saw him, he quickly 'ported outside to where Kitty and those guys were.  
  
Quicksilver's mouth dropped when he saw someone suddenly appear in front of Lance and punch him.  
  
"Leave Keety alone!" Kurt snarled.  
  
Quicksilver's eyes were now filled with confusion when he saw a hand stick up from the ground and pull Kurt down.  
  
"Kurt, 'port us back to the institute," she said.  
  
Bamf!  
  
Kurt and Kitty were now on the front porch of the institute.  
  
"Whew, that was close," she sighed.  
  
"I vas so scared they vere going to hurt you," he said.  
  
"Thank you for coming to my help," she said.  
  
"I vould not let anyone harm you, Keety," he said.  
  
She grinned and blushed.  
  
Next thing she knew, Kurt was getting very close to her.  
  
She closed her eyes and he brought his face closer to hers.  
  
"What happened at the restaurant?"  
  
Kurt and Kitty gasped and jumped away from each other when they heard Logan's gruff sounding voice.  
  
"M-m-mister Logan!" Kitty stammered. "Y-you, like, startled me!"  
  
"You didn't answer my question, half-pint," he said.  
  
"Well...." she said and explained everything.  
  
"Quicksilver and Lance, huh?" Logan asked.  
  
"Do you know them?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nope, but apparently those two and that Toad guy are part of Magneto's Brotherhood," he said.  
  
"Mister Logan, vould it be alright if I vent to my room now?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Sure, elf," Logan said.  
  
"Thank you," Kurt said and 'ported away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kurt 'ported on his bed and sighed.  
  
"Man, I vas so close," he said and walked to his window to see Kitty and Logan walked back inside.  
  
"I vonder if she vould have pushed me away or kissed me back," he thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan walked into Xavier's room and shook his head.  
  
"You know, Charles, half-pint and the new kid almost got re-captured again by the Brotherhood," he said.  
  
"I was afraid of that," Xavier said. "Five people using their powers in one spot...."  
  
"Do you think they knew they were there?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Xavier said. "It could have been a coincidence."  
  
"I'm also worried about half-pint," Logan said with a sigh.  
  
"Why is that?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I interrupted those two from kissing," Logan explained. "I know nothing about the elf and I'm worried he'll hurt her."  
  
"No, I don't think we need to worry about that," Xavier replied with a laugh.  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked.  
  
"I've seen inside Kurt's mind and I saw nothing disgusting about it," Xavier explained. "I saw his feelings for Kitty, but I saw nothing immoral about it."  
  
"In other words he's not the kind who just wants her for a fun night?" Logan asked.  
  
"Exactly," Xavier said.  
  
"Well he better not try to pull any moves on her or I'll have to remove his tail and some other parts," Logan said unsheathing his claws.  
  
Xavier laughed and shook his head.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Good news, Magneto," Mystique said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Magneto asked.  
  
"The machines will be ready to go by tomorrow after-noon," she reported.  
  
"Good," he replied. "I've been waiting for some good news. Gambit's failure will cost him his life when I find him."  
  
"He's joined the X-Men," she said.  
  
"I figured that would happen," he said. "That is why he must die."  
  
"Good, he was useless anyway," she laughed.  
  
"But," he said. "If I'm not mistaking, did you not say that he looked as though he had slight feelings for the girl when he untied her."  
  
"Yes," she said. "Why?  
  
"We could use her to teach Gambit a lesson," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"We will have the girl kill Gambit for us," he said. "The woman he's falling in love with, will be his killer."  
  
Mystique smiled and gave a laugh of pleasure.  
  
"I also have an idea," he added. "An idea to get one of our own into the institute and blow all Xavier's defenses."  
  
Author's Note: whew that chapter was a lot longer than the other ones! Hopefully the other chapters will be just as long. Have you noticed how the bad guys seem to know everything? LOL. So does Gambit and Rogue have feelings for each other? Will Rogue kill Gambit? What is this new grand idea Magneto has? You'll all find out soon! 


	7. Tabitha and The Invasion

Thanks to:  
  
Fantasy Cat: I'm glad you found chapter 6 interesting.  
  
StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS: What can I say, sis? It sounded like something Wolverine would say.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Xavier, Logan, Hank, and Ororo sat in Xavier's room discussing what to do once Magneto's machines attacked until the alarms on Cerebro went off.  
  
"Has Cerebro found another mutant, Chuck?" Logan asked.  
  
Xavier placed the helmet on his head and pressed a few keys.  
  
"Yes, yes it has," he said. "It's also picking up Todd, Pietro, and Lance too."  
  
"Who's the other mutant?" Ororo asked.  
  
"A teenaged girl named Tabitha," he said.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me if she's in danger," Logan said. "Come one we gotta check it out."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan, Hank, and Ororo ran to a back ally in downtown Bayville and saw Toad, Quicksilver, and Lance (or Avalanche) pushing around a blonde headed girl.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted.  
  
She pressed her fingers together and sparkling balls appeared in her hands. She threw them at Toad, but he jumped out of the way.  
  
"Hey!" Logan called unsheathing his claws. "Leave her alone, bubs."  
  
"Hey look, it's Wolverine!" Quicksilver laughed.  
  
Logan charged towards Quicksilver, but he ran out of the way.  
  
"Like you can catch me?" Quicksilver laughed.  
  
Hank went after Toad, but it was difficult to catch him too.  
  
Toad jumped on the roof of a building and shot out his long, slimy, green tongue and Hank.  
  
Hank did a back flip and missed the tongue he then grabbed his tongue and pulled Toad off the building.  
  
Toad hit a wall and shook his head.  
  
"I'm outta here, yo!" Toad said and hopped away.  
  
"You wuss!" Lance yelled.  
  
Storm formed a tornado and sucked Lance and Quicksilver into it.  
  
"We will not let you harm this woman," she said and sent the tornado with the two in it far away.  
  
"Hey, sparky, are you okay?" Logan asked Tabitha.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright," she said. "Thank you."  
  
"You are most certainly welcome," Hank said.  
  
"Are you mutants like me?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Yes we are," Ororo answered.  
  
"That's great!" Tabitha exclaimed. "I thought I was alone and when I found those three and saw they had powers, they tried to take advantage of me. Well, I guess I should go. I heard there's a nice shelter not far from here."  
  
"Wait!" Ororo said. "Would you like to come to our institute for mutants and see the professor?"  
  
"There's an institute for mutants?" Tabitha asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Ororo answered.  
  
"I'd love to come!" Tabitha said with a bright smile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rogue stood in the computer room of the danger room and watched Scott teach Gambit how to use his powers.  
  
So far he was coming along nicely. He had turned eight out of fifteen cards into an exploding flame.  
  
She then broke out into a fit of laughter when she saw Gambit accidentally throw a card at Scott instead of the target.  
  
Half of Scott's shirt was now scorched off.  
  
"Nice job, hun," Rogue said through the speaker.  
  
"Hey, Rogue, can you take over for a minute while I get a new shirt?" Scott asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered and made her way to the danger room.  
  
When Rogue got into the danger room, Scott left.  
  
"Awright, Ah'm not very good at this, but Ah'll do the best Ah can," she said.  
  
Gambit nodded and waited for Rogue's instructions.  
  
"It's best to go for the easier targets first," she said and pointed to a large, slow moving target. "It wouldn't surprahse me if Scott told ya to go after the faster targets first."  
  
"Actually he did," Gambit laughed.  
  
"Yup, that's Mister Military for ya," she said with a grin. "Awright now light one of 'em cards of yers and throw it at that slow target."  
  
Gambit nodded and reached for a Queen of Hearts card. He looked at the card and then looked at Rogue.  
  
"Whut's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"N-nothing," he said shaking his head.  
  
"She's so beautiful," he thought.  
  
"Gambit, do ya need to rest?" she asked. "You look distracted."  
  
"I..uhh..yeah. Yeah I need a break," he said and left the room.  
  
"Weird," Rogue thought. "Why did he get distracted once Ah came down?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Tabitha, it is nice to meet you," said Xavier after Logan, Hank, and Ororo returned with Tabitha.  
  
"Same here, Prof," she said.  
  
"Would you like Ororo to show you to your room and then you can meet everyone here?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
Ororo nodded and led Tabitha to her new room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kitty sat alone in the kitchen, at least she was alone until Jean walked in the kitchen to get a snack.  
  
"I wish Logan hadn't interrupted us," Kitty thought with a sigh. "He was so close. Very close. So close I could feel...."  
  
"Who was close?" Jean asked.  
  
"JEAN GREY ARE YOU, LIKE, GETTING INSIDE MY MIND?!" Kitty shrieked.  
  
"No, you're thinking so loud that I could hear you," Jean answered simply.  
  
"Oh," Kitty replied with a blush.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well, I guess," Kitty said. "It's Kurt. I think I'm falling for him."  
  
"Do you think about him a lot?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes!" Kitty answered. "He's, like, a totally great guy! He goes from that elvish, mischievous attitude to that adorable, boyishness."  
  
"Kitty, 'boyishness' is not a real word," Jean said.  
  
"Whatever," Kitty said and got back to the subject. "We came close to kissing, but Logan interrupted us."  
  
"Oh?" Jean asked.  
  
At that moment Rogue walked into the room and Kitty said no more.  
  
"Whah did Gambit all weird when he saw that 'Queen of Hearts' card?" Rogue thought. "Ah gotta admit, he sure is darn cute. Whut am Ah thinkin'?"  
  
"I don't know, but you're thinking too loud," Jean said.  
  
"WHUT?!" Rogue yelled. "ARE YA GETTING' INSAHDE MAH HEAD?!"  
  
"No, like I said, you're thinking too loud," Jean answered.  
  
"I was thinking too loud too," Kitty said with a sigh.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Jean asked.  
  
"No," Rogue said sharply. "Yer not mah counselor!"  
  
Kitty laughed.  
  
"Alright, I'll be around if you change your mind," Jean said. "I charge one hundred dollars an hour per session."  
  
Kitty fell off the chair from laughing so hard at Jean's come back.  
  
"Hmph!" Rogue huffed and left the kitchen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kurt walked to his room until he saw Ororo and a girl he did not recognize.  
  
"Oh, hello, Kurt," Ororo said. "I want you to meet Tabitha. She's new here."  
  
"Hello, Tabeetha," Kurt said holding out his three fingered hand.  
  
"Hello, blue," Tabitha said shaking his hand.  
  
"Tabitha's room will be next to yours," Ororo said.  
  
"In the middle of two different girls' rooms?" Kurt thought.  
  
"Something wrong, blue?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"N-no, nothing," he said.  
  
"At least Evan's room is across from mine," he thought.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Tabeetha," he said and walked into his room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An hour later,  
  
Kitty was still in the kitchen thinking when she felt the floor below her feet tremble.  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked at the class of water on the table form ripples from the tremors.  
  
"W-what's going on?" she thought.  
  
She stood up and slowly walked through the walls in the institute until she was outside.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the same spider-machines from the fair approach the institute.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
She ran into the institute yelling; "Professor! Machines! Magneto!"  
  
"Kitty, what's wrong?" Scott asked running down the stairs.  
  
"The spider-machines!" she said. "T-they're coming!"  
  
At that time, the machines busted through the front part of the institute.  
  
Kitty screamed and ran followed by Scott.  
  
"We can't destroy them," Scott said as he and Kitty ran. "We have to get everyone into the underground shelter until we can come up with a plan."  
  
"I agree, Scott," Xavier's voice said inside Scott and Kitty's mind. "I have already told everyone else to get down there, but for some reason I could not get a hold of Tabitha so Kurt will be bringing her down there."  
  
"Tabitha?" Kitty and Scott asked. "Who's Tabitha?"  
  
"You will find out shortly," Xavier said. "Until then, get down to the shelter."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inside the shelter,  
  
"Vas are ve going to do?!" Kurt asked Xavier.  
  
"I do not know yet, Kurt," Xavier answered.  
  
"Professor, Siren and Ray were captured," Scott said after he counted everyone in there.  
  
"Yes I know," Xavier said with a sigh.  
  
"So what, we're supposed to, like, stay down here and do nothing?" Kitty asked with aggravation.  
  
"Yes, for now," Xavier answered. "Until we can come up with a plan."  
  
Author's note: Already then! The next chapter will be filled with lots of crazy humor! 


	8. Snow White and the Seven XMen?

Thanks to:  
  
My sister (yer name's too long, sis!): The "you-know-what" is gonna be in this chapter!  
  
Riaka: Yes, it was a shame Logan interrupted them. But don't worry. You may like what happens in this chapter.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is gonna be a bit weird. You have been officially warned. LOL  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later that day,  
  
Hours before the X-men could hear loud rumbling above from the machines, but it had stopped soon after. Xavier figured Magneto knew he could not get to them so he stopped the machines to save their energy.  
  
Meanwhile the younger X-kids that were somewhere from age four to six were very bored and very scared.  
  
"I wanna watch a movie," one boy complained.  
  
"Sorry, kids, but we, like, don't have any movies," Kitty said.  
  
"We wanna story then!" one girl said.  
  
"Which one?" Kitty asked.  
  
"How about 'Three little piggies'!" one boy said.  
  
"No!" one girl disagreed. "'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'!"  
  
"We want Kurt to tell the story!" a girl giggled.  
  
"Me?" Kurt asked. "Vhy me?"  
  
"Because you're the cute sweetheart that kids love," Kitty said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Kurt said. "Once upon a time, there was a king and a queen...."  
  
"We wanna see you do it!" a boy said.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked.  
  
"We wanna see you act the story!" a six-year-old said.  
  
"W-w-what?!" Kitty stammered.  
  
"Oh, I think that would be fun," Ororo added. "Under such times the kids needs some entertainment."  
  
Kurt and Kitty looked at each other.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Oh no, I am NOT going to pretend to be a dwarf named Happy!" Logan growled.  
  
"And Ah ain't playin' the evil witch!" Rogue added.  
  
"Oh come on!" Kitty said. "You will be the witch, Logan will Happy, Evan will be Dopey..."  
  
"What?!" Evan said.  
  
"Doc will be Kurt," Kitty continued. "Jubilee will be Sleepy, Grumpy will be me, Amara will be Sneezy, and Storm is Bashful. Gambit will be the hunter, Bobby will be the king who dies, Scott will be the prince, and Snow White will be Jean."  
  
"I have a better idea," Jean said. "Kurt will be the prince and Kitty will be Snow White. I will be Doc and Scott will be Grumpy."  
  
"Jean! I know what you're doing!" Kitty shrieked.  
  
Jean smiled and walked away to help set up a stage.  
  
"We're also going to have little animals," Ororo said.  
  
"Say wha?" Evan asked.  
  
"Rhane will be a fox," Ororo said. (A/N: Is it Rhane or Raine?!) "Jamie will a squirrel, Bobby will be a rabbit, and Gambit will be a horse."  
  
"Huh?!" Gambit asked.  
  
"The queen needs a horse," Ororo said simply.  
  
"Ya mean to tell me Ah gotta play some dumb evil witch AND ride on top Gambit while he crawls around on the floor?!" Rogue shrieked.  
  
"Yes," Ororo said.  
  
"I gotta play as a dwarf named Dopey?!" Evan asked.  
  
"Yes," Ororo answered.  
  
"Aww man!" he sighed.  
  
Ororo laughed and went to help with the stage.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Finally Ororo, Hank, and Xavier were able to convince everyone to play their part and the children were happy.  
  
Xavier, of course, narrated the story.  
  
"Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen. They were both very happy, but they wanted a child. Later on the queen gave birth to a little girl named Snow White, but the queen passed away and the king remarried a beautiful woman. After all, Snow White needed a mother. Year's later,"  
  
Bobby walked on the stage.  
  
"Oh my dear queen!" he said.  
  
Rogue walked on the stage (of course not looking happy.)  
  
"Yes mah, dear king?" she said.  
  
"I shall go out hunting!" he said. "Please look out for dear Snow White!"  
  
"Of course Ah will," she said and they both walked off the stage.  
  
"However, the king did not return."  
  
Gambit walked on stage (feeling very embarrassed.)  
  
"The king is dead," he said. "Long live the queen!"  
  
"Everyone was upset about the king's death, accept for the queen."  
  
"Finally the entahre kingdom is mahne!" Rogue announced.  
  
"Years later, Snow White no longer lived the life as a princess. Instead she lived the life as a servant. One day while she was cleaning outside, she met a handsome stranger,"  
  
"Oh, who are you?" she asked. "Are you a prince?"  
  
"Ja, I am," said Kurt. ("Though I definitely don't look it.") "Are you Princess Snow White?"  
  
"That I am," she said. "Though I live the life as a lowly servant."  
  
"Vhy?" he asked.  
  
"Because of my stepmother," she answered. "Ever since my father, the king, died, I have lived my life this way."  
  
"Someone as beautiful as you should not be outside getting dirty," he said. "You should be living the life you deserve as Princess Snow White."  
  
"Those words are very kind," she said. "But I must be going."  
  
"Can ve meet again?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Let us meet each other outside every day!"  
  
"I shall be here!" he said.  
  
"Every day the queen would lock herself in her room and look into her magic mirror."  
  
"Ah can't believe Ah'm doin' this!" Rogue thought.  
  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" she asked.  
  
"Snow White is."  
  
"Whut?!" Rogue shouted. "Her?! Hunter!"  
  
Gambit walked on the stage and bowed.  
  
"Yes, your highness?"  
  
"Take Snow White into the woods and kill her!" Rogue ordered. "Ah don't wanna see her ever again!"  
  
"As you wish, your highness," he said.  
  
"Snow White walked back inside after a long day's work when she saw the hunter walk towards her."  
  
"Would you like to go hunting with me?" he asked.  
  
"I would love to," she said. "But my stepmother would never allow it."  
  
"No, no, you go and have some fun for a change," Rogue said walking on the stage.  
  
"Really, stepmother?" Kitty asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, mah dear child," Rogue replied nicely...to nice.  
  
"Thank you!" Kitty said and ran off to get her hood and cape.  
  
"Get the job done right," Rogue said and walked off the stage.  
  
"The hunter took Snow White deep into the woods. Snow White was confused for they spotted many animals to hunt, but the hunter did not seem interested in them."  
  
"Sir, why are we not going after all these animals?" she asked.  
  
"Because..." He said and looked at her.  
  
She screamed when he pulled out a knife and raised it above her.  
  
"No please!" she begged.  
  
"I have to!" he said. "It's the queen's order!"  
  
"The queen wants me dead?!" she gasped with tears in her eyes. "Please don't! I'll go away! Far away! Please don't kill me!"  
  
"Yes, you must go," he said and dropped the knife. "I can't kill you, your highness! Run! Run far, far away!"  
  
"Thank you!" she said and ran.  
  
"The next day, the queen was riding her horse through the garden,"  
  
Everyone tried to hold in their laughter when they saw Gambit on his hands and knees with Rogue on top him.  
  
"It was then that the queen saw the prince,"  
  
"Mah dear boy, who are you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I am here to see Snow White," Kurt answered.  
  
"Ah am sorry, but Snow White is dead," she said.  
  
"Dead? How?!" he asked.  
  
"She got ill and died," she answered.  
  
Later on in the play,  
  
(A/N: I don't wanna type up the entire thing.)  
  
"The Seven Dwarves left to go mining and told Snow White to stay in the house and not to leave,"  
  
"If anyone comes by, do not answer the door," Jean said.  
  
"Yeah," Amara said and gave a fake sneeze.  
  
"Don't worry," Kitty said. "Have fun!"  
  
"We will," Logan said in the best happy tone he could give.  
  
"An hour after the dwarves left, the evil queen, disguised as an poor old woman, came to the door."  
  
"Do ya want an nice shiny apple?" she called.  
  
Kitty opened the door and took a peak at the old woman.  
  
"Please let a poor old woman in," Rogue said. "Ah'm tired and need a little rest."  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be alright," Kitty said and let her in.  
  
"Thank ya child," Rogue said. "Would ya lahke a nice shiny apple?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Kitty said uncertain.  
  
"It's a magic apple," she said. "One bite and yer dreams will come true."  
  
Kitty smiled and took the apple.  
  
"When Snow White took that one bite of the apple, she began choking and fell to the floor."  
  
"Hahahaha! Now Ah'm the fairest one of all!" Rogue laughed and ran off the stage.  
  
"When the dwarves returned home, they found an unconscious Snow White,"  
  
"Dear God, what happened?!" Storm gasped.  
  
"She's dead!" Jubilee gasped.  
  
Scott shed a fake tear, which was a surprise since he was playing Grumpy.  
  
"The dwarves ran out of the house and chased down the queen for they knew only she could do something so evil. And when they found her, they killed her. They then returned home once again and made a glass casket for Snow White for she was too beautiful to bury underground."  
  
"I hear horse steps outside!" Jean announced.  
  
"Who could it be?" Ororo asked.  
  
"They all ran outside," (which was really the other end of the stage.) "To meet the stranger."  
  
"Who are you?" Logan asked.  
  
"I am a prince and I've come to find Snow White," Kurt said.  
  
"She's inside," Evan frowned.  
  
Kurt walked to the other end of the stage where Kitty was lying.  
  
"She is.....truly dead?" Kurt asked.  
  
"She was poisoned," Logan said.  
  
Kurt knelt down beside Kitty.  
  
"God, she's beautiful," he thought.  
  
"Maybe she vill awake if I kiss her," he said.  
  
All the muscles in Kitty's body tensed when she felt Kurt's lips press against hers.  
  
She opened her eyes for just a moment and looked at him.  
  
He looked at her and kissed her again, this time it was deeper and more passionate.  
  
Ororo nudged Kurt when he saw him kissing her longer than necessary.  
  
"The end,"  
  
All the kids clapped and cheered.  
  
Logan, Rogue, and Evan still felt foolish, but it did make the kids happy.  
  
Later that night,  
  
Kurt found Kitty sitting in a corner drinking a bottle of water.  
  
"Keety," he said.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, h-hi, Kurt," she blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry for kissing you like that," he said sitting in front of her.  
  
"N-no, it's okay," she said.  
  
"The truth is, Keety, that I'm....falling in love with you," he said.  
  
"You are?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but I shouldn't," he said. "You deserve someone who looks normal."  
  
"Kurt, I like you the way you are," she said. "And the fact is that I'm falling for you too."  
  
"Vas?" he asked.  
  
"I..enjoyed that kiss," she blushed again.  
  
"Y-you d-did?" he stammered.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"So you vouldn't mind if I kissed you again?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
He smiled and put his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"Kurt, Kitty," Ororo said sternly.  
  
Kurt and Kitty parted and blushed.  
  
"Believe me, I did not want to interrupt such a nice moment," Ororo said. "But there are children here."  
  
"R-right, I'm sorry," Kurt said. His cheeks were brick red.  
  
Ororo grinned and walked out the room.  
  
Gambit and Rogue sat on the stage as all the kids began getting ready for bed.  
  
"We sure did make those kids happy," Gambit commented.  
  
"Yeah Ah guess," she said.  
  
"Why do you not look happy?" he asked.  
  
"A lot is on mah mind," she sighed.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Talking about it may help," he insisted.  
  
"Well, it's just that," she began. "Ah'm sick of not being able to touch people without hurting them. Ah...Ah just....never mind."  
  
"You what?" he asked.  
  
"Ah'm scared of falling in love," she said. "Whut kind of relationship would that be? Can you see me tryin' to kiss a man? Ah'd probably put him in a coma."  
  
"What if that man isn't scared to risk it?" he said looking at her.  
  
"Ah'd say he's crazy," she said.  
  
"I guess that makes me crazy then," he said leaning down to kiss her.  
  
They were very close until she put her gloved hand on his lips and shook her head.  
  
"Ah don't wanna hurt you," she whispered and walked away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Midnight,  
  
Everyone was asleep except Xavier and one other person, though he did not know this person was awake.  
  
Tabitha quietly got up and walked to where Xavier was staying.  
  
Xavier was staying in a small room by himself and Tabitha walked in.  
  
"Tabitha, what brings you here?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Can't you read my mind?" she asked.  
  
"No, actually I can't," he said beginning to get worried. Why could he not read her mind?  
  
"What a shame," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pellet.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
She only smiled and threw it down.  
  
He tried to scream for help, but fell unconscious from the sleeping gas.  
  
She smiled at her good work and walked out of the room and closed the door. Now all she had to do was get to the doors that kept them all safe from everyone above.  
  
When she reached the doors, she looked around to make sure no one had awakened. When she saw everything was clear, she pulled out a small computer.  
  
She put the small computer on the code panel.  
  
"Loading override code," it said on the screen.  
  
Tabitha stood there and one door opened.  
  
"Door number three is now opened," a computer voice said.  
  
Tabitha cursed silently to herself and looked around to make sure no one heard it. She could have sworn she heard Logan grumbling.  
  
"Door number two is now open,"  
  
"One more," she whispered.  
  
"Door number one is now open,"  
  
She smiled to herself and took a barrette out of her hair. She opened it and spoke into it.  
  
"Magneto, the doors are open," she said. "Get down here quick. I think one of them is awake."  
  
Sure enough she was right.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Logan demanded.  
  
"Sorry, Logan," she smiled and formed the sparkling balls in her hand. "I can't let you get in our way." She then threw at him.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. And sorry if this chapter was just plain retarded. Me and my sister thought it would be funny for the X- men to do something for the little kids. LOL. Oh yeah, did you Kurtty nuts like this chapter? LOL hee-hee. 


	9. A Massive Battle

Author's Note: Heya! Guess what? I saw X-men 2 AGAIN today! LOL! Mwhahahaha! I can't wait until November 25 for the DVD so I'm trying to see it as much as I can til then! LOL! By the way, does anyone like my new name? Is this one better than the old one?  
  
Thank you notes:  
  
Hyperwriter: Yup, Kurt and Kitty stories are the cutest!  
  
Pyro-babe: Yeah, that is weird @_@. LOL  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan did a back flip and avoided Tabitha's attack.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he demanded.  
  
"Only what I was ordered to do," she said throwing more orange balls at him.  
  
"Everyone wake up now!" Logan yelled. He then looked at Tabitha again. "Okay, Sparky, you asked for it!" He unsheathed his claws and lunged at her, but was stopped when someone from behind pulled him down. It was Quicksilver.  
  
"Nice job, Tabitha," he said.  
  
At that time, more mutants piled into the room.  
  
The Brotherhood: Lance (Avalanche,) Fred (Blob,) and Todd (Toad.)  
  
The Acolytes: John (Pyro,) Peter (Colossus,) and Victor (Sabretooth.)  
  
Then of course there was Mystique.  
  
"Everyone! Up! Now!" Logan shouted again.  
  
All the X-Men woke up groaning and mumbling.  
  
"G'day, mates!" Pyro laughed making a flaming horse and horseman.  
  
"Pyro, I'm friggin' sick of you!" Bobby snarled shooting a beam of ice towards Pyro, but Pyro just simple melted it before it could hit him.  
  
"Iceman, you cannot fight fire with ice!" Logan said. "Let someone else handle him!"  
  
Pyro began to laugh like a maniac and continued scaring different people with his fire horse.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty was battling Colossus. It was not easy considering his entire body was made of metal now. She phased through him over and over again.  
  
Jean picked of the very heavy Blob and threw him threw a wall. He was so heavy that it was not hard to throw him threw a wall.  
  
Just when the tired X-Men thought it could not possibly get worse, they heard the machines above begin to fire up.  
  
"Nightcrawler!" Ororo called over to Kurt who was fighting Toad.  
  
Kurt stopped his fight and 'ported over to Ororo.  
  
"Get Wolverine and I above," she said. "We are going to try and destroy those machines."  
  
"But, they're indestructible," he said.  
  
"We have to try again," she said.  
  
"Alright," he said. Ororo put her hand on his shoulder and he 'ported to where Logan was.  
  
"Wolverine, Nightcrawler is going to take us above to those machines," Ororo said.  
  
"Alright," Logan said and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.  
  
Kurt teleported on top of one of the machines. Ororo flew to one and Logan jumped on another.  
  
"May as vell try to do something since I'm already up here," Kurt thought.  
  
Just as he was about to do something, a machine from behind shot out the silver ropes at Kurt.  
  
"Elf!" Logan yelled when he saw the unconscious Nightcrawler entangled in the rope. Then a long metal claw grabbed Kurt and pulled him into the machine.  
  
"No!" Kitty yelled when she saw what happened.  
  
"I'll handle this!" Logan called.  
  
Kitty nodded and ran off to help Rogue and Gambit.  
  
Logan jumped to the machine that grabbed Kurt, but he too was captured.  
  
Ororo shot the strongest lightning bolt she could conjure, but that was not much damage.  
  
Before she knew it, she too was captured.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Almost all the X-Men were captured so far. The only ones of Magneto's teams that was still conscious was Mystique.  
  
"We can't win this battle," Jean panted from exhaustion. "Logan, Ororo, Kurt, Amara, and so many others have been captured."  
  
"Are you saying we should run?!" Kitty asked.  
  
"We have no other choice!" Jean said.  
  
"She's right," Xavier said telepathically.  
  
"Professor? Where are you?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Xavier said. "Just get out of here. Get far away and then follow them once they turn back."  
  
"Kurt..." Kitty whispered.  
  
"We will find Kurt and everyone else," Scott said. "But the professor is right. We have to get out of here."  
  
CRASH!  
  
The room they were hiding in was now busted open.  
  
"Kitty, give me some of yer power and Ah'll help phase everyone through the walls!" Rogue said.  
  
"Alright," Kitty agreed.  
  
Rogue took her glove off and touched Kitty's hand.  
  
Memories of Kurt and Kitty together rushed through her mind. Right down to their first and second kiss.  
  
"Poor Kitty," she thought.  
  
Together Kitty and Rogue used their phasing powers to get the remanding X- men out. The remanding ones were Kitty, Rogue, Hank, Scott, Jean, and Gambit.  
  
As they all were phasing through walls, Mystique jumped down in front of them.  
  
"Hello, Gambit," she smirked.  
  
"Get outta our way!" Rogue snarled.  
  
"I have unfinished business with Gambit!" Mystique shot back.  
  
"Go on. I'll handle her," Gambit said.  
  
"But, Gambit, it's not----"  
  
"Just go!" Gambit cut Rogue off.  
  
She frowned and did as he said.  
  
When the others left, Gambit charged up a few cards and glared at Mystique.  
  
"You're the one who took away my life aren't you?" he snarled.  
  
"No, but I sure did help a lot," she said. "You're pathetic. I had hoped you would still try to finish the job even though the potion wore off, but did you? No! You tried to help that brat escape."  
  
"Don't you dare call Rogue names!" he yelled and threw the cards at Mystique.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The remanding X-men ran away as fast as they could until Rogue stopped.  
  
"Rogue, what are you doing?" Hank asked.  
  
"Ah can't leave him," she replied.  
  
"He'll be fine," Kitty argued. "Come on!"  
  
"No, Kitty!" Rogue said. "Ah have to do this! You would do the same for Kurt wouldn't you?"  
  
Kitty looked at her and slowly nodded.  
  
"Do you need to borrow anymore of my power?" she asked.  
  
"Nah," Rogue said. "Ah should have enough left to get him outta there."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said.  
  
"Now get outta here," Rogue said. "We'll catch up to ya'll later."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rogue ran back to the underground basement as fast as she could. When she got there, she saw an unconscious Mystique and a worn out Gambit.  
  
"Gambit!" she gasped running to him.  
  
"Hello, chere," he smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said.  
  
"Let's get outta here," she said and helped him out of there.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"They're turning back," Xavier said watching the machines.  
  
As they were running, they ran into Xavier.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes," Xavier said. "I believe the X-jet is safe. We'll use that to follow them."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kitty looked out the window of the X-jet and sighed.  
  
"Hey, Kitty,"  
  
Kitty looked beside her to see Rogue.  
  
"Ah'm sorry 'bout what happened," she said. "Ah kinda saw a memory of you an Kurt kissin'."  
  
"I love him," Kitty said simply. "I just hope we can get to him and everyone else before it's too late."  
  
"Me too," Rogue agreed.  
  
"What about you and Gambit?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah'm not sure," Rogue said. "Ah'm attracted to him, but Ah dunno if it's love."  
  
Kitty nodded and looked out the window again.  
  
They were slowly following the machines. They stayed far back away from them, but not too far back. They had to keep an eye on them. So far they did not know that the X-Men were following them.  
  
Author's Note: So sorry this chapter was short. The next one should be longer. 


	10. The Truth and Rogue's Curse

Thank you notes:  
  
My sister: Was this quick enough, sis?  
  
Yashas Girl: There'll be a lot more Kurtty fluff! Heehee!  
  
Prohecy: LOL don't die!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"They're stopping," Xavier said when he saw all the machines come to a complete stop. He then stopped the jet and hovered for a while. Then the machines all suddenly sunk underground as if they were on top a platform and were being put underground.  
  
"What was that?!" Kitty gasped when ten metal spheres shot through the sky and went underground.  
  
"Magneto's team," Xavier answered.  
  
"Should we also go underground?" Scott asked.  
  
"No," Xavier answered. "Then they would all surly catch us. It would not surprise me if he already knows we were following him. We will wait for a little while."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mystique was the first to awake after the massive battle. She walked outside her metal sphere to give a report to Magneto.  
  
"How many did we capture this time?" Magneto asked when Mystique walked into his room.  
  
"Only seven escaped," she answered.  
  
"And Gambit?" he asked.  
  
"He escaped with them," she sighed. "I was so close!"  
  
"Patience, Mystique," he said.  
  
"You know I do not like it when an enemy escapes!" she said.  
  
"I know of something that will make you feel better," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thirty minutes later,  
  
Kurt woke up in the very familiar metal room and sighed.  
  
"Not again," he thought.  
  
He looked around the room the to see an unconscious Storm and Wolverine. Storm was lying on the floor, but Wolverine was chained to a wall so he could not use his claws.  
  
"I vonder if Keety is all right," he thought.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Mystique walked into the room with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt spat.  
  
"Is that the way to talk to your mother?" she asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Mother?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, Kurt," she answered.  
  
"No," he said. "You're not my mother."  
  
"How can you deny it?" she asked. "How many other people do you know that has blue skin and yellow eyes?"  
  
"Hank McCoy has blue skin," he said.  
  
"Kurt, you can deny it all you want, but it's true," she said.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled.  
  
She laughed with malice and slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Vhat are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"It was a shame you were taken from me when you were born," she said raising her hand.  
  
"Vhat's that?" he asked when he saw the syringe.  
  
She only smiled and injected the blue liquid in his arm.  
  
He winced in pain and then looked up at her. His eyes went from bright yellow, to a white and soulless white.  
  
"Welcome home," she laughed. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Gambit, and Hank all walked out of the X-jet and towards the platform that led underground.  
  
"Okay, everyone hang on to me," Kitty said.  
  
They all did as she said and they all phased through the ground.  
  
Under the ground were all the power-downed machines and a few guards.  
  
"We can take 'em," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Let me get rid of them," Gambit said and walked towards the guards.  
  
"Gambit!" Rogue whispered.  
  
Gambit just waved his hand, letting Rogue know that he knew what he was doing.  
  
"How did you get down here?" one guard demanded.  
  
"I live here remember?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Last I heard you joined the X-men," the guard said.  
  
"Me? An X-Man?" Gambit asked. "I only pretended to join them so that I could capture the remaining ones."  
  
"You know where they are?" the other guard asked.  
  
"They're over there," Gambit said pointing to where the others were.  
  
"W-what?" Rogue whispered. "Please tell me he's trickin' 'em."  
  
The guards nodded and walked towards the direction Gambit pointed to.  
  
When the guards' backs were turned towards Gambit, he quickly charged a few cards and threw them at the guards. The guards fell to the floor and the cost was clear.  
  
"Gambit, darlin', yer good!" Rogue commented.  
  
"Anything for you, chere," he said with a smile.  
  
She smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"Come on, you two," Kitty laughed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I think we should split up," Scott said when they walked into a large room with several doors.  
  
"Jean will come with me," he continued. "Rogue with Gambit, Shadowcat with Beast."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and separated.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jean and Scott walked through a door and found themselves in a long hall with a row of doors on each side.  
  
"This must be where the others are," Scott said.  
  
Jean walked up to a door and used her telekinetic ability to open one of the doors. Behind the door was Jubilee and Rahne.  
  
"Cyclops! Jean!" Rahne gasped.  
  
"Rahne, Jubilee, are you two alright?" Jean asked.  
  
"The others," Jubilee said. "They've been injected with some weird potion. I heard someone talking about it. We have to get out of here before they take us!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rogue and Gambit walked down a very long hallway until they reached a door at the end. They walked into the room behind the door. The room was large and empty except for a large chamber like thing in the middle of the room.  
  
Rogue and Gambit walked forward and the door behind them shut.  
  
"What the heck?!" Rogue demanded trying to get the door open.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Rogue and Gambit...."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kitty and Hank also found themselves walking down a hall, but this hall had about ten rooms. Five going down one wall and five going down the other.  
  
"This must be the Brotherhood and Acolyte's rooms," Hank whispered.  
  
"Should we go ahead and risk going into one?" Kitty asked.  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kitty gasped when she saw a puff of blue smoke followed by a very familiar mutant.  
  
"Kurt!" she said throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Kitty, no!" Hank said.  
  
Kitty pulled away and her eyes widened when she saw Kurt's eyes.  
  
"We knew you would come," said Mystique walking out of her room. "My son and I have been waiting for you."  
  
"Son?!" Kitty gasped. "You're lying!"  
  
"No, Kitty, she's not," Hank said.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Remember when Xavier probed Rogue's mind for Mystique's memories?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"He also saw a memory of Mystique referring to Kurt as her son." He explained.  
  
"Oh, Kurt," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Enough!" Mystique said. "Kurt, you take Shadowkitty here and I'll take the beast!"  
  
"No!" Kitty yelled, but it was no good. Kurt had already lunged at her, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Kurt, stop!" she pleaded.  
  
Mystique tried to punch Hank, but he did a back flip and avoided her attack. He then rolled forward and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
Kurt had to duck to avoid being hit by the flying Mystique.  
  
Kitty then phased through him and sighed.  
  
"Kurt, please listen to me!" she pleaded.  
  
He said nothing and 'ported behind her.  
  
She gasped and he 'ported her to the top of a tall building.  
  
"No! Kurt, no!" She cried.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jean and Scott had rescued twenty of the younger and newer recruits and took them back to the X-jet. Since there were no guards thanks to Gambit, they could control the platform taking them back to the surface.  
  
It was then that Jean could hear Kitty screaming.  
  
She looked at the tall building not far from where she was and saw Kurt 'porting away and Kitty falling.  
  
Jean gasped and held out her hand to slow Kitty's fall.  
  
Scott told the kids to get back into the jet and he ran to get Kitty.  
  
When Kitty was safe on the ground, she fell to her knees and began crying.  
  
"His eyes!" she cried when Scoot approached her. "He looked like he didn't know me! He tried to kill me!"  
  
"Who?" Scott asked.  
  
"Kurt!" she answered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hank threw a punch at Mystique and she was thrown against a wall. She was not knocked unconscious, but she was dazed and dizzy. He took this to his advantage and left to go back to the professor to tell him about Kitty.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rogue turned around to see an old man wearing a red suit with a red cape and a red helmet.  
  
"Are you Magneto?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Rogue, I am," he said.  
  
"Yer the one who kidnapped the others and brainwashed Gambit ain't ya?!" she demanded.  
  
"You speak as if I did something wrong," he replied.  
  
"What?!" she growled. "You don't think ya did anythin' wrong?! That's it!" She then pulled her glove off her hand, but Gambit held her back.  
  
"No, chere," he said.  
  
"You have always thought of your powers as a curse have you not?" Magneto asked.  
  
"What does that have to do with anythin'?" she asked.  
  
"I can remove that curse," he continued. "This chamber in an enhancement chamber. If you walked inside, Rogue, your powers would be at your command. You could touch people, without hurting them. YOU choose when you want your powers to unleash."  
  
Her brows furrowed and she looked longingly at the chamber.  
  
"Ah could touch without hurtin' anyone," she thought. "Ah would no longer be cursed. Wait! It's a trick!"  
  
"Yer lying!" she yelled.  
  
"Am I?" he asked. "Gambit walked into that room and his powers are greater."  
  
"What?" Gambit asked.  
  
"You had amnesia, yet even after just a couple training sessions, you knew how to use your power better," he began. "Gambit, if you had not walked into this chamber, you would most likely be clueless as to how to use your power. Even before you had amnesia and after you walked into this chamber, you were my most powerful Acolyte."  
  
Gambit stared at the chamber and memories flooded his mind. Memories of him walking into the chamber and memories of his power being greater.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't dreamed of being able to touch without harming the person, Rogue," Magneto said.  
  
She sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yer gunna kill me if Ah say no, ain't ya?" she asked.  
  
Magneto said nothing.  
  
"Fahne, Ah'll go into yer chamber," she said.  
  
"Chere?" Gambit questioned.  
  
"Ah'll be fahne," she said putting her gloved hand on his cheek.  
  
Magneto smiled and opened the chamber.  
  
Rogue slowly walked into it and Magneto closed the door.  
  
Gambit felt sick from worry. He was in love with her and did not want to lose her. He would kill Magneto is Rogue died because of him.  
  
The chamber began to glow and the door opened again.  
  
Rogue walked out and looked at Magneto.  
  
"Ah wanna test on you," she said.  
  
"Go ahead," he answered.  
  
She took off her gloves and put her hands on his face.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
For once she was able to touch without draining the person's life, energy, power, and memory.  
  
Her mouth dropped and she looked at her hands. She then looked at Gambit and smiled.  
  
"Ah...know what it's lahke to touch without wearin' gloves," she said. She walked up to him and put her hands on his cheeks. "Ah can touch, feel, and....kiss...without hurtin' ya."  
  
"Rogue," he whispered.  
  
She put her finger on his lips and put his hand behind his neck, bringing him closer to her.  
  
She closed her eyes and soon felt his lips brushing against hers. She had never experienced anything like this. She had never felt the softness of a person's skin, the warmth of a man's lips. She loved this feeling and she never wanted it to go away.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
Magneto smiled evilly and injected his potion in her arm.  
  
She broke the kiss and grunted.  
  
"Now kill him!" Magneto ordered.  
  
Rogue's white eyes glowed with malice and she grabbed Gambit's face and made herself drain his life.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Did anyone like the Rogue/Gambit fluff? What did yall think of the way Kurt tried to kill Kitty. And I know Roue most likely would not have listened to Magneto and go into that chamber, but whatever. LOL. And the chamber idea was my sister's idea so I give her credit for that. 


	11. Being Me to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution and I don't own "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Fantasy Cat: LOL yup you were right! Now ya gotta ask yourself this, IS Gambit gonna run? Is he gonna die? Will Rogue come back to her senses?! Read and you shall find out! (Sorry I'm a bit hyper.)  
  
Tenzo: Hey thanks a bunch!  
  
Riaka: Yeah it was hard writing all that. Will it get better??????? LOL  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling Only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought without a voice without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hank ran outside and saw Scott and Jean sitting beside a sobbing Kitty.  
  
"Kitty! You're safe!" he exclaimed.  
  
"He tried to kill me!" she cried.  
  
Hank frowned and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We will get him back," he said. "Do not lose hope."  
  
"Where is Rogue and Gambit?" Scott asked.  
  
"I do not know," Hank answered. "I did not see them on my way out."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Rogue! Stop!" Gambit pleaded. He tried to pull away from her, but she was much stronger than he was.  
  
"No one betrays me an gets away with it," Magneto snarled.  
  
"Rogue, please stop!" Gambit repeated. "Do you really want to kill me after what we just shared?!"  
  
She said nothing and continued to drain him.  
  
"Rogue, listen to me!" he said desperately.  
  
Her eyes widened when a memory of her kissing him sped through her mind.  
  
"R-Remy..." she whispered.  
  
"Yes, Rogue, that's my name," he said wincing in pain.  
  
"No!" She yelled and let go of him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Magneto demanded.  
  
"You!" she said looking at him. She glared at him and then jumped on top him.  
  
"No!" he yelled as Rogue put her hands on his face.  
  
"You trahed to make me kill Remy!" she snarled.  
  
Gambit looked at her for a moment. He was going to try to stop her, but was too weak. He wanted Magneto dead, but he did not want it to be Rogue to kill him. He took a few steps forward, but fell unconscious.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hank and Scott ran into the room where Rogue, Gambit, and Magneto were.  
  
"Rogue!" Hank called when he saw her killing Magneto, but she just ignored him.  
  
Scott walked over to her, but she held her hand out sending a magnetic wave. Scott was shot backwards and into Hank.  
  
Finally Magneto's body went limp.  
  
Rogue stood up and looked at Hank and Scott. She fell to her knees and on to the floor. She closed her eyes and she too fell unconscious.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Several minutes later,  
  
Mystique stood up after she stopped feeling dizzy and let out an angry grunt.  
  
"Kurt!" she called.  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kurt appeared in front of her.  
  
"Take me to the Enhancement Room now!" she ordered.  
  
With another bamf, Kurt and mystique were in the enhancement room.  
  
"What happened?!" she demanded when she saw Magneto's lifeless body on the floor.  
  
She walked up to the body.  
  
"He's...dead," she said. "Who killed him though?"  
  
She then looked at Kurt.  
  
"I'm in command now," she said. "Tell the Brotherhood and Acolyte's that Magneto is dead and that they now take orders from me. Tomorrow we attack Bayville."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Late that night,  
  
"With Magneto gone, Mystique will surly take over,"  
  
Rogue awoke to the sound of Xavier's voice and found herself lying in the infirmary.  
  
"I can't believe she killed him," Hank said. "She nearly killed Gambit."  
  
Rogue shot up when she heard them say Gambit's name.  
  
"Gambit! Where is he?!" she gasped.  
  
"Rogue, calm down," Hank said surprised by her sudden out burst.  
  
"Where is he?!" she asked again.  
  
"Rogue, you can go see him, but there are two things I need to tell you," Hank said.  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"First thing," he began. "Magneto is dead and you have his powers."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You can now control metal and fly...permanently." he answered.  
  
"Ah...Ah killed him?" she asked.  
  
He frowned and nodded.  
  
"Ah..Ah didn't mean to!" she replied.  
  
"We know," he said. "We found his potion in your blood stream. I got it all out."  
  
"And Gambit?" she asked.  
  
"He's fine," he answered. "But he's in a coma."  
  
"When will he wake?" she asked.  
  
"It could be hours, days, weeks, months," he said. "Maybe years."  
  
"No," she sighed.  
  
"I am sorry, Rogue," he said.  
  
"Ah wanna see him," she said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hank led Rogue into Gambit's room and left her to be alone with him.  
  
She looked at the lifeless Cajun for a moment and then pulled up a chair to sit next to him. She looked at his hand and then slipped her hand into his.  
  
"Ah'm sorry," she whispered. "Ah dunno if ya can hear me, but Ah just wanna thank you for everythin' you've done for me. Ah used to be quiet and pretty much keep to mahself, but when you came along...Ah felt free. You've taught me another thing in lahfe...what it feels to love someone."  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and sighed.  
  
"Ah know we've only known each other for a few days, but," she said. "Ah love you, Gambit."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kitty sat on her bed as she continued to cry. She had cried basically none stop since the incident with Kurt.  
  
"Magneto may be dead," she thought. "but I've still lost Kurt. I wanna see him again! I want to look into HIS eyes, not those empty, heartless eyes that Magneto gave him."  
  
She then heard someone knock on the door, but she ignored it.  
  
"Kitty, I'm physic so you can't pretend to not be in your room," said Jean.  
  
"Dang physic," she thought.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
Jean walked in the room and looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"We'll get him back," she said.  
  
"How?" Kitty asked. "He's a teleporter you know. It's nearly impossible to catch them."  
  
"Well, Magneto was able to catch him," Jean replied.  
  
"Yeah, with that friggin' silver rope!" Kitty said.  
  
Jean sighed and nodded.  
  
"We will figure out a way," she said. "Once we catch him, Hank will get that stuff out of his blood and everything will be back to normal."  
  
"How's Gambit?" Kitty asked changing the subject.  
  
"He's in a coma," Jean answered.  
  
"Looks like Rogue and I have lost a loved one huh?" Kitty commented.  
  
"It's not too late," Jean said. "Gambit will wake and you will get Kurt."  
  
It still looked like her words were not helping.  
  
"Hey! I'm physic so I KNOW that everything will turn out right," she said.  
  
"Yeah right!" Kitty laughed throwing a pillow at her. "Your powers aren't, like, THAT great!"  
  
Jean smiled when she finally saw Kitty laughing. She had spent hours of crying so it was good to see this.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A few hours later,  
  
Rogue had fallen asleep with her hand still in Gambit's.  
  
Xavier had suggested that everyone get some sleep, but Rogue refused to leave Gambit's side.  
  
Rogue was having a dream where her and Gambit were walking around the grounds at the institute. For once she was not having to where so much clothing. She was wearing a black, sleeveless, shirt and no gloves.  
  
In her dream Gambit took her hand in his and squeezed gently letting her know that he would never leave her.  
  
It felt so real.  
  
Wait....was it real?  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and felt her hand being squeezed by Gambit.  
  
"Remy?" she said looking at his face as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Rogue," he whispered.  
  
She smiled and tears of joy streamed down her face.  
  
He slowly sat up and looked into her emerald, green eyes.  
  
"Gambit, don't get up," she said with concern.  
  
"I'm okay, chere," he said cupping her cheeks with his hands.  
  
She knew it was a bad idea to kiss him when he just woke up from his several hour coma, but she could not stop him when his lips began brushing against hers.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Hank was watching the early morning news when a breaking report came in.  
  
"We interrupt the six o' clock news to bring you this breaking report," said the news reporter. "It has been reported that several mutants has been spotted attacking down town Bayville. We also see in this amateur video of what looks like a demon."  
  
It then showed images of Kurt teleporting Pyro into buildings and catching them on fire.  
  
Hank turned off the TV just as they were giving instructions on evacuation.  
  
He ran to Xavier's room and said, "Mystique has launched an attack on Bayville."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry! I did it again! I can't believe I managed to write an entire chapter with barely any Kurt in it **gives shocked look** Don't worry. There'll be more Kurt AND Kurtty in the next chapter. 


	12. XMen VS XMen

Author's Note: Okay, I gotta say this, this story was gonna end within the next couple chapters, BUT I know how I can make this story a little bit longer. Does anyone want me to do it that way? 'Cause I'm not ready to end this story yet. I've had too much fun with it ^_^  
  
Thank you notes:  
  
My sister: Yup, I left chapter11 at a cliffy.  
  
Fantasy Cat: I hope I got this chapter up fast enough. Heehee.  
  
Prohecy: Nah, I'm not evil enough to kill off Remy. Or am I? O.o  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Xavier stayed behind in a shelter with the X-kids, while the others went off to down town Bayville to stop Mystique and the other X-Men.  
  
"Remember," Hank said. "DO NOT kill any of the X-Men. You may damage them enough to capture them, but no serious injuries. Mystique and her Brotherhood and Acolytes, you can do whatever you want. We do not have time to worry about their safety."  
  
"I'm gonna kick Mystique's friggin' arse!" Kitty snarled.  
  
Jubilee laughed.  
  
"Make sure you all steer clear of Kurt and watch out for Mystique," Hank continued. "Mystique can imitate anyone and Kurt can teleport one of you to who knows where."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When they got to down town Bayville, they saw Pyro setting buildings on fire, Colossus and Blob destroying peoples' cars, Storm sending lightning bolts after people, Kurt 'porting people on top of buildings, and Mystique standing around laughing.  
  
"How horrible," Jean commented as Hank landed the X-jet in the middle of the street.  
  
Kitty wasted no time and phased out of the jet. Her target was Mystique.  
  
When Mystique saw Kitty running towards her, she pressed a button on her watch and Kurt 'ported over to her.  
  
"Take care of her," she said.  
  
Kitty stopped and gasped. She then found herself being 'ported away by Kurt.  
  
Jean and Hank saw this and looked around to see where Kitty was 'ported to.  
  
It was then that Sabretooth jumped from a building and on top of Beast.  
  
"Jean, go, I'll handle him!" Beast said.  
  
Jean nodded and flew off the looked for Kitty.  
  
Gambit knew that Mystique's protection was occupied and threw several charged cards at her.  
  
She was surprised and flung backwards into a car.  
  
He then pulled out his rod and looked down out her.  
  
"If you're going to kill me then just kill me," she snarled.  
  
"That's the idea," he said and raised his rod. Just when he was about to strike, he heard Rogue scream.  
  
He turned around to see where the scream came from, but Mystique knocked him out from behind.  
  
"Now I'll finish you off," she said.  
  
She pulled out a dagger.  
  
Sabretooth punched Beast in the chest and sent him flying threw a window.  
  
Sabretooth jumped into the building Beast was flung into.  
  
He looked around, but saw no sign of him.  
  
Just when he was about to turn and walk away, a pair of blue, hurry legs kicked Sabretooth in the face.  
  
Beast jumped down from the rafter he was hanging on and threw his unconscious enemy out the building.  
  
Jean looked at Mystique and saw the dagger. She flicked her hand and the dagger was knocked from Mystique's hand.  
  
Jean quickly sent a telepathic message to Gambit and woke him up.  
  
After she woke Gambit, Avalanche and Toad attacked her.  
  
Rogue was hit by a lightning bolt from Storm for the third time.  
  
Rogue looked around for something metal and saw a metal pole lying on the ground. She lifted it and wrapped it around Storm.  
  
While Storm was trying to free herself from the twisted pole, Rogue flew towards her and absorbed enough of her energy to knock her unconscious.  
  
When Storm was unconscious, Rogue took her to Hank.  
  
Rogue then flew high in the sky and caused a heavy rain pour.  
  
All of the fire covering the buildings began to vanish.  
  
Pyro cursed out loud when he found it hard to use his fire in the heavy rain.  
  
"Well, well, well, the X-geeks have arrived," Tabitha laughed.  
  
"Shut up, you bimbo!" Amara yelled over the sounds of the heavy rain.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Tabitha asked throwing explosive balls at Amara.  
  
Amara jumped to the side and threw a ball of magma at Tabitha.  
  
"Nice trick," Tabitha said. "But not as good as mine!"  
  
Tabitha formed about thirty explosive balls and threw them all at Amara.  
  
They all hit her and Amara fell to the ground.  
  
"Amara!" Bobby called and ran to her side.  
  
"Aww, how sweet," Tabitha mocked.  
  
Bobby glared at her and sent a beam of ice at her.  
  
Tabitha had no time to react and was incased in a sheet of ice.  
  
Rogue looked around for one of Mystique's cronies until she found the metal- bodied Colossus.  
  
"Perfect," she said.  
  
She lifted the heavy mutant very high and dropped him on the ground.  
  
The crash was so big that it shook the entire ground.  
  
Jamie was near by and was knocked to the ground, which caused him to multiply into thirty Jamies.  
  
"Jamie, bring him over here!" Hank called.  
  
He knew that thirty of them should be able to lift Colossus' heavy body.  
  
Kitty found herself being teleported into one of the burning buildings.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty yelled grabbing his arm.  
  
"Listen to me!" she said sternly. "Don't you even recognize me?!"  
  
He said nothing and just simply looked at her with his empty eyes.  
  
"Kurt!" she said loudly.  
  
"I take orders from my mother, Mystique," he said and roughly freed his arm from her grasp.  
  
Before she could say another thing, he 'ported away leaving her inside the burning building.  
  
Kitty felt hot tears stream down her cheek as she began phasing her way out of the building.  
  
When she was out, she looked up to see Rogue trapping more mutants in metal.  
  
"Rogue!" she called.  
  
"Yeah?" Rogue called back.  
  
"This building is still on fire!" Kitty said.  
  
"Awright, Ah'll put it out," she said. She held out her hand and caused flood waters to fill inside the building. That was the last of Ororo's powers she had.  
  
"You can't beat the Blob!" Blob laughed as Scott shot lasers at him.  
  
"I wasn't going to do this," Scott thought. "But I don't have a choice."  
  
Scott adjusted his visor to full power at shot Blob in the chest.  
  
It was so powerful that it actually killed him.  
  
Scott felt a little guilty, but he knew the evil had to stop.  
  
"Hey! Shades just killed Blob!" Toad said to Quicksilver.  
  
"Get him!" Quicksilver snarled.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Jean said using her telekinetic powers to hold the two back.  
  
"Rogue! Come get them!" she called.  
  
Rogue flew down to the two and touched them both, knocking them unconscious.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kitty looked everywhere for Kurt, but did not see him nor did she see Mystique. She figured Kurt teleported his mother away somewhere.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
She looked behind her and saw Gambit.  
  
"I saw Kurt," he said. "He took off with Mystique just as I was about to kill her."  
  
"This is, like, totally not good!" she sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Rogue," he said and ran off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wolverine watched Kitty from on top a building. Mystique's orders repeated inside his head over and over again: "Kill Kitty Pryde. Her and my son are in love and she's trying to turn him against me."  
  
Wolverine unsheathed his claws and jumped down from the building.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kitty gasped and fell backwards when Kurt suddenly teleported in front of her.  
  
"Kurt!" she gasped.  
  
"You should be dead by now," he said.  
  
"Kurt, how could you say that?" she asked with tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"I vill finish vhat I started," he said.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Kitty.  
  
Kurt had teleported behind Kitty so that he could grab her and teleport away, but at the same time, Wolverine was running up to Kitty with his claws forward to stab her in the back.  
  
He could not stop and ended up stabbing Kurt instead.  
  
Kitty turned around and gasped again when she saw Wolverine's claws go into Kurt's back and through his stomach.  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
Kurt's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He fell to his knees and Kitty grabbed him and slowly put him on the ground.  
  
Wolverine raised his claws and tried to stab Kitty again, but Rogue suddenly lifted him from the ground.  
  
Rogue brought Wolverine closer to her and drained his powers.  
  
Kurt's breathing became heavier and heavier. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were his normal eyes.  
  
"K-Keety?" he stammered.  
  
"Yes, Kurt," she whispered. "I'm here."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered falling unconscious.  
  
She gasped again when she saw that he was no longer breathing.  
  
A/N: **cowers down** I am so sorry that I keep leaving these at cliffhangers, but I'm in a writer's block, but I'll try to figure out what to do ASAP. So you'll all have to wonder whether or not Kurt is alive or dead until then. **runs from angry readers** 


	13. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler

Thank you notes:  
  
Personage: You'll hafta read this chapter to find out if Kurt is dead or alive! And thanks for adding me to your fave author list!  
  
Fantasy Cat: LOL sorry  
  
Riaka: Why does Kurt keep getting hurt? 'Cause it adds dramatic affect to the story! Heehee  
  
Prohecy: Holy crap you're scary when you're mad! **puts on bullet proof vest**  
  
My sister: O_O! Dang girl! **puts on amour** Mwhahaha! Now ya can't hurt me with yer hammer!  
  
Author's Note: Did anyone watch the new episode of X-men Evolution today? Pretty darn sad for Kurt. Oh yeah and sorry if I ticked all of you off. But I love writing dramatic stories so I thought it would be interesting to have Kurt on the brink of death. **Sees a mob of angry Kurt fans with pitchforks and torches** Ahhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty cried. "Oh God, he's not breathing!"  
  
"Trah (try) givin' him CPR!" Rogue suggested.  
  
"O-okay," Kitty said.  
  
Beast run to where he heard Kitty screaming and saw her giving Kurt CPR.  
  
"Come on, Kurt!" Kitty sighed.  
  
Her face was stained with tears and her hands were covered in his blood.  
  
Then Kurt began to breathe, but barely.  
  
"Good job, Kitty," Beast said. "But you two need to get him a the nearest hospital."  
  
"Are you kiddin'?" Rogue said. "They'll neva treat him! Look at whut he looks lahke!"  
  
"We have to try," Kitty argued.  
  
"Does Logan still have that motorcahcle (motorcycle) in the X-jet?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I believe so," Hank said. "I will go get it."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was hard for Kitty to drive to motorcycle and hold Kurt in front of her at the same time.  
  
The nearest hospital was now twenty minutes away since the one in down town Bayville was destroyed by Pyro and Kurt.  
  
Rogue flew over head since there was no room for three people on the motorcycle.  
  
When they got to the hospital, Kitty and Rogue helped carry Kurt in the ER.  
  
"Someone hurry!" Kitty yelled.  
  
A doctor ran over and cried out in surprise when he saw Kurt.  
  
"W-what is that?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I don't have time for questions!" Kitty said. "He's barely alive he needs help now!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't treat animals," the doctor said.  
  
That just made Kitty more than mad.  
  
"He is not an animal!" she yelled. "He's human just like you and me! He's a mutant to be more friggin' specific! It's just his mutation that makes him look like this!"  
  
"Hey!" said another doctor. "That's the demon that burned down the buildings down town!"  
  
"He's not a demon!" Rogue snarled.  
  
"You know it's illegal to turn away a person who's on the brink of death!" Kitty threatened. "If he dies because you refused to treat him, then Charles Xavier will sue this hospital for every penny it's got!"  
  
Another doctor walked into the room when he heard all the yelling.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at the other two doctors. "This man is dying! Get him into one of the rooms!"  
  
"Finally someone who referred to him as a man," Kitty thought bitterly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chaos...utter chaos is what it was for several hours.  
  
This is what happened over the past several hours.  
  
All of the X-Men were captured and taken back to the institute, though the front part was destroyed, the infirmary and Cerebro were safe.  
  
The only one that died out of the X-men, Acolytes, and Brotherhood was Blob.  
  
Todd and Pietro were captured and put in jail. Tabitha was also captured, but it had turned out that she too was being controlled by Magneto. The others managed to escape.  
  
Hank stopped by the hospital to remove the potion from Kurt's blood and then he went back to the institute to do the same to the others.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After Gambit helped Hank get all the X-men back to the institute, he decided to go to the hospital where Rogue was. Rogue did not want to leave her roommate alone under so much stress and Gambit wanted to see Rogue.  
  
Rogue was sitting on a chair outside Kurt's room when Gambit walked up to her.  
  
"Remy!" she said and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"How are you doing, chere?" he asked.  
  
"Awright," she said. "But I dunno 'bout Kitty. She's been bah (by) Kurt's sahde (side) eva since he came out of surgery."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
"We're not sure yet," she said with a sigh. "His injury was pretty serious."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan woke up inside his own room. He had no injuries and the potion was removed from him, so Hank decided to put Logan in his own room so that there would be more room in the infirmary.  
  
He got out of bed, put his clothes on, and walked to the infirmary.  
  
"Hello, Logan," Xavier greeted when Logan got there.  
  
"How is everyone?" Logan asked.  
  
"Everyone is fine," Xavier said and began to explain everything that had happened.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital," Logan said. "I wanna go see the elf. It's my fault he's there."  
  
"Logan, it's not your fault," Xavier said.  
  
"It was my claws that ran him through," Logan disagreed. "I feel responsible." He then walked out of the room before Xavier could say another thing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Logan!" Rogue greeted when she saw him walking down the hall to Kurt's room.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" he asked.  
  
"In there," Rogue answered pointing to Kitty's room.  
  
Logan nodded and walked into Kurt's room and saw Kitty sitting by his bed holding his hand.  
  
"Hey, half-pint," he said.  
  
She jumped in surprise by the sudden sound of his gruff voice.  
  
"Hey, Mister Logan," she said.  
  
"Can I have a minute alone with the elf?" he asked.  
  
First she looked skeptical.  
  
"Hank took all of the crap Magneto put in me out," he said.  
  
Kitty nodded and left the room.  
  
"Hey, Kitty," Rogue said when she walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm gonna, like, get something to eat," Kitty drawled.  
  
"Do you want me to get it instead?" Gambit offered.  
  
"No thanks, Remy," she said and walked away.  
  
"Poor Kitty," Rogue commented with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah," Gambit agreed.  
  
"Ah'm worried for him too," she said.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Most of the institute has been destroyed," she sighed. "Where are we supposed to go now?"  
  
"I'm sure Xavier has somewhere for us to stay," he said.  
  
"Us?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "I want to be an X-man....and I want to be with you."  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Ah'm glad," she said. "'Cause Ah don't want you to go and Ah wanna be with you to."  
  
He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan took a seat next to Kurt's bed and sighed.  
  
Kurt looked so lifeless. He was hooked up to various monitors, he had an IV needle in his arm, a long bandage wrapped around his mid-body. It was a sad sight to see.  
  
"Can't tell you how sorry I am, elf," he said, sighing again. "I wish I could turn back time so that you never would have got hurt. Mystique better hope that I never see her again. She wanted me to hurt Kitty, but I ended up hurting you instead."  
  
He ran his fingers threw his hair in frustration.  
  
"Please don't die," he continued. "Kitty loves you. She needs you. If you die, a part of her inside will die."  
  
He stood up and took one last look at him.  
  
"Mystique will suffer for this," he thought and left the room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A few hours later,  
  
Now Rogue, Gambit, Jean, and Scott were outside Kurt's room supporting Kitty.  
  
It was then when a doctor walked up to Rogue and handed her some papers.  
  
"I need you to fill out his information," he said.  
  
"Awright," Rogue said and the doctor walked away.  
  
"Rogue," said Jean. "False information."  
  
"Whah?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He was asked to hand you that information so that he could hand it over to the government," Jean explained.  
  
"Why?" Scott asked. "Because he's different looking?"  
  
"Exactly," Jean answered.  
  
"Well in that case," Rogue said. "His name is Jim Smith."  
  
Gambit sniggered at Rogue's random made up name. Who knew what other false information she would give.  
  
"After Kurt is well enough to leave, we have to get him out of here," Jean said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kitty felt tired. Very tired. But she would not fall asleep until Kurt woke up.  
  
Her prayers were about to be answered.  
  
Kitty started to doze off again when she saw Kurt's tail begin to slightly twitch.  
  
"Kurt?" she whispered.  
  
Kurt let out a soft moan and his tail began flicking back and forth.  
  
"Kurt!" she said jumping up.  
  
"Keety..." he whispered.  
  
Tears of joy came to her eyes and she put her hands on his cheeks.  
  
Kurt opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Keety, vhere....am I?" he asked.  
  
"The hospital," she answered.  
  
"Hospital?" he asked. "Oh God...what have I done?!"  
  
"No, Kurt, calm down," she said.  
  
Tears came to his eyes and he looked away from her.  
  
"I tried to kill you," he said.  
  
"No, Kurt," she said turning his face so that he would be looking at her.  
  
"It's Mystique's fault," she said. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I've destroyed so much," he said.  
  
"Kurt, please," she said. "The important thing is that you're all right, I'm okay, and the others are fine too."  
  
"They are?" he asked. "Did I actually kill anyvone?"  
  
"No," she answered. "The ONLY person who died was a member of the Brotherhood and you weren't the one who killed him."  
  
He sat up and howled in pain.  
  
"Easy, fuzzy elf," she said.  
  
"Vas happened to me?" he asked.  
  
"Wolverine stabbed you," she answered sadly. "Under Mystique's order. I was the one he was supposed to kill, but he got you instead."  
  
"I hate her," he said angrily. "How can a monster like her be my mother?!"  
  
"Kurt, please calm down," she said. "I don't want you all worked up and upset."  
  
He looked at her and let his tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
She put her arms around him and soon felt her shoulder get wet from his tears.  
  
He had truly gone through hell and back.  
  
He found out his mother was a ruthless killer, he had been controlled and came close to killing the one he loves more than once, and now he was in the hospital with a painful injury.  
  
He pulled away from her and looked at her.  
  
"I missed you, Keety," he said. "Even vhile I vas being controlled, I missed you. I vas just not strong enough to stop myself."  
  
She put her hand on his cheek on wiped away his tears. She then brought him closer to her and closed her eyes. He also closed his eyes and caressed her lips with his.  
  
He broke the kiss and whispered, "Ich liebe Sie, Kätzchen"  
  
"I love you too," she replied, kissing him again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What are ya grinnin' at?" Rogue asked Jean when she started smiling suddenly.  
  
"Kurt's awake," she said.  
  
Rogue jumped up, but Jean stopped her.  
  
"The two are, well, in the middle of something," Jean said.  
  
Rogue nodded and smiled.  
  
Author's Note: Was that enough Kurtty? Will they be able to get Kurt out of the hospital without the government finding out? Will Wolverine really track down Mystique and kill her? You all will find out soon! 


	14. Escaping and Double Dating

Thank you notes:  
  
Riaka: LOL no, I'm not with the government. **hands you five cookies to calm you down**  
  
Fantasy Cat: Yay is right unless the government gets a hold of Kurt. **sees angry fans** Yikes!  
  
Prohecy: LOL, Kurt will be as good as new in a couple weeks. I don't enjoy torturing him, it just adds more drama and I like drama! **sees ticked off look on you face.** Okay! No more elf torture!  
  
My sister: Aww my widdle sister couldn't handle the fluff?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jean walked into Kurt's room and smiled.  
  
"You doing okay?" she asked.  
  
"Ja," he said. "I'm fine now."  
  
"Good," she said. "Because I have bad news."  
  
"Vas is eet this time?" he asked with a sigh.  
  
"The government is after you," she said. "Because of the way you look, I guess they want to take you and do who knows what to you."  
  
"I have to get out of here," he said.  
  
"Are you well enough to leave?" she asked.  
  
"Ja," he answered.  
  
"Okay," she said. "I'm going to send Scott and Remy to the institute to get the professor and Hank."  
  
She then walked out of the room and looked at Scott and Gambit when she got outside.  
  
"Scott, Gambit, you two go get the professor and Hank," she said. "I will stay here and try to keep everyone away from his room. Make sure you bring him a change of clothes too. I doubt Kurt wants to escape in a hospital gown."  
  
Scott and Gambit nodded and left.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An hour later Scott and Gambit returned with Xavier and Hank.  
  
"I will unhook him from the monitors and IV," Hank said. "After that Scott will help him get dressed."  
  
Hank walked into Kurt's room and began unhooking from everything.  
  
"Danke, mister McCoy," Kurt said.  
  
"You're welcome, Kurt," Hank said. "Everything seems to be alright."  
  
He left the room and Scott came back in with a change of clothes.  
  
"Is he well enough to leave?" Xavier asked Hank.  
  
"Yes," Hank said. "But we should be careful."  
  
"Professor, look!" Kitty said when she saw men in black suits come down the hall.  
  
Xavier placed his fingers on his temples and the men suddenly turned the other way.  
  
"What did you do?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Got inside their mind and distracted them," Xavier answered.  
  
"I'm ready, professor," Kurt said stepping out of his room.  
  
Between Xavier and Jean's telepathy, they had no trouble getting out of the hospital. And because of Rogue, they would never know where to find him and because of the image inducer, they would never see his true form ever again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
At the institute,  
  
"Our home," Kitty sighed when she saw the destruction.  
  
"Vhere are ve going to live now?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I have rented out apartments for everyone," Xavier said. "While the institute is being rebuilt, you all will stay there until it is rebuilt."  
  
"Prof," Evan said. "I-is the danger room destroyed?"  
  
"Nope, porcupine," Logan answered. "It's all safe."  
  
Evan gulped and sighed. "Aww man!"  
  
"And you all will still have training sessions everyday, except Kurt of course until he heals," Logan said.  
  
Moans could be heard from everyone except Kurt and Gambit. They had not been there long enough to have a training session so they had no idea how scary it was. Especially with Logan.  
  
"The apartments are two bedroom apartments," Xavier continued. "So pick out a roommate."  
  
"Hey, Rogue, let's, like, stay roomies!" Kitty said.  
  
"Awright," Rogue agreed.  
  
"Remy, how about ve be roommates," Kurt suggested. "You know since ve're the new guys."  
  
"Sure," Gambit agreed shuffling his playing cards. That was an old habit of his and he did not even realize it.  
  
At first no one wanted to be roommates with Tabitha because of what she did, but Jean agreed to be her roommate. After all, Tabitha was being controlled.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later that day,  
  
Kurt and Gambit walked into their new bedrooms and laid whatever items they had left from the destruction on their bed.  
  
Kurt lay down on his bed and sighed.  
  
"Man this vound still hurts," he thought. "Never again vill I come close to Volverine vhile his claws are out."  
  
Then he felt a rumble in his stomach.  
  
"Man, it's been a vhile since I last ate," he thought aloud and sat up.  
  
He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, but found nothing he was hungry for.  
  
He looked over his shoulder when he heard Gambit walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Ve need to go grocery shopping," Kurt said.  
  
"Nah, no today," Gambit said, shuffling his cards again. "Gambit's gonna ask, chere out to dinner."  
  
"Since vhen did you talk in third person?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Huh?" Gambit replied.  
  
"You called yourself Gambit instead of saying 'I'," Kurt said.  
  
"I didn't realize it," Gambit said. "I guess I used to do that before the amnesia."  
  
It was then that Gambit heard Mystique's annoyed voice in his head.  
  
"Why do you always talk in third person?! It's freakin' annoying!"  
  
"Dis is how Gambit talks," he answered. "If Mystique doesn't like it, den deal wit it!"  
  
"Gambit?" Kurt asked when Gambit suddenly dazed out.  
  
"Huh what?" Gambit asked.  
  
"You kinda dazed out," Kurt answered.  
  
"Sorry," Gambit said. "I had a memory."  
  
"Of what?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Mystique getting annoyed by my way of talking," Gambit answered.  
  
"Sounds like her," Kurt mumbled.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you ask your fille to dinner too?" Gambit suggested changing the subject.  
  
"My what?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Sorry, French word for girl," Gambit said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh," Kurt replied. "How about you and your Mädchen come vith us?" Kurt purposely used the German word for girl.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Gambit said. "A double date!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Double date?!" Kitty squealed. "Sounds, like, totally fun!"  
  
"One problem though," Kurt said. "I doubt the professor vill let me leave."  
  
"Then I'll hafta, like, beg him!" Kitty replied.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee, professor!" Kitty pleaded.  
  
"It is not a good idea for Kurt to leave," Xavier said. "His injury was serious."  
  
"I'll be careful, professor," Kurt argued.  
  
"We'll watch after him," Rogue said.  
  
"And make sure he doesn't get too hyper," Gambit added.  
  
"Please!" Kitty pleaded again.  
  
"Oh, all right," Xavier finally gave in. "Just be careful, Kurt."  
  
"Yay!" Kitty squealed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So where should we go eat?" Gambit asked as they all hoped into one of the cars.  
  
"I vant some good ol' German food," Kurt said.  
  
"What about some southern frahed (fried) food?" Rogue suggested.  
  
"I know!" Kitty said. "Let's go eat a bit of all our fave food! I like Jewish stuff, Gambit likes Cajun food, don't you?" Gambit nodded. "Kurt likes German stuff and Rogue likes southern food!"  
  
"Isn't that too much food though?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I'm starving so I can eat A LOT right now," Kitty said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"This is gonna be one veird night!" Kurt said.  
  
Author's Note: Double dating and eating four different foods in one night? Weird huh? Find out how weird in the next chapter coming soon. 


	15. International Hot Spot and Gambit's Worr...

Thanks to:  
  
Prohecy: Yup this chapter is gonna be very light hearted until the very end. Don't worry, nothing bad happens to Kurt!  
  
Fantasy Cat: Yeah this chapter is gonna be a little different from the others.  
  
My sister: uh-oh is right!  
  
Fuzzyblueelfgirl: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Kawaiipannychan: **hides from flying monkeys of doom**  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Where should we go eat?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I know of a club called International Hot Spot," Kitty answered as she already began to drive to the club. "It's teen night there so it should be, like, a lot of fun."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Gambit said.  
  
"Here," Kurt said handing Gambit an image inducer. "You may vant to change your eye color vith that."  
  
"Thanks," Gambit said. He put it on and his red on black eyes became brown.  
  
"No problem," Kurt said turning on his image inducer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When they got to the club, they all piled out of the car, and walked in.  
  
The song that was playing at the moment was "In Da Club" by Fifty Cent.  
  
They all sat down at the bar and looked at the menu.  
  
"Okay, let's try German stuff first," Kitty said.  
  
"How about sour kraut and German sausage?" Kurt said.  
  
"Alright," Kitty said.  
  
"Waiter!" Rogue called.  
  
"What can I get for you tonight?" the waiter with a French accent asked.  
  
"Sour kraut and German sausage," Kurt said.  
  
"It will be ready in a moment," the waiter said and walked away.  
  
"So do you Germans, like, eat sour food?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Kurt said. "Sour food is very good."  
  
When the waiter returned, he handed them their food.  
  
Everyone liked it, but Rogue. She pretty much poked at it.  
  
"Chere don't like it?" Gambit whispered.  
  
"No," she whispered back. "Don't tell Kurt though."  
  
Kitty was amazed at the speed Kurt was eating his food. He had not eaten really in a few days so it was no wonder he was eating so fast.  
  
After they were all finished, Kitty picked out what to eat next.  
  
"Jewish people it a lot of fish and lamb so let's order that," she said.  
  
"Lamb?" Kurt thought. "How can anyvone eat such a cute little animal."  
  
(A/N: I'm assuming Kitty is Jewish 'cause on one episode she was lighting the Hanukkah candles.)  
  
Kitty ordered the food and the waiter gave them an odd look. He did not understand why they were ordering so many different nationality foods in one night.  
  
When they got the food Kitty ordered, Kurt ate the fish, but would not eat the lamb.  
  
So far Gambit was the only one who enjoyed all the food. Kitty was not too crazy about the sour kraut.  
  
"Vhat's next?" Kurt asked after he was finished eating.  
  
"Cajun food," Rogue said as she spotted jambalaya and gumbo on the menu.  
  
"Hey, Rogue," Gambit whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah?" she whispered back.  
  
"Does Kitty like spicy food?" he asked.  
  
"No, she hates it," she answered. "Why?"  
  
"You'll see," he said.  
  
He called the waiter over and said something in French that the other three did not understand.  
  
"Oui, le monsieur," the waiter said and walked away.  
  
"What did you say?" Kitty asked.  
  
"That his service is great," Gambit lied.  
  
The waiter came back with the Cajun dishes and the moment Kitty bit into her jambalaya, she screamed and waved her hands in front of her mouth.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"BREAD!" she howled.  
  
"Water will make it better, chere," Gambit lied.  
  
Rogue hit his arm with her elbow.  
  
Kurt handed Kitty some bread at glared and the mischievous Cajun.  
  
"You're terrible," Kitty gasped.  
  
Gambit was too busy pissing himself with laughter to say anything.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist," he said between laughter. Tears of mirth ran down his face.  
  
"I guess he vas mischievous before the amnesia," Kurt said to Kitty.  
  
"Obviously," Kitty said eating more bread.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After they were finished eating, the song "Hella Good" by No Doubt began to play.  
  
"Come on, chere," Gambit said taking her hand. "Let's dance."  
  
"Ah don't dance," she said.  
  
"It'll be fun," he urged.  
  
Before she could say another thing, she was being pulled on the dance floor.  
  
Kitty laughed at the two.  
  
"Vhy aren't you out zhere?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I, like, can't leave you here hanging," she said.  
  
"Don't vorry about it," he insisted. "I don't vant you to miss out because of me."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
She smiled, kissed his cheek, and hit the dance floor.  
  
He tried his best to keep his mind off the real current events, but Mystique's awful words kept repeating in his mind.  
  
"You cannot deny that I am your mother. How many people do you know of that has blue skin and yellow eyes?"  
  
He frowned and sighed.  
  
"I vish I never knew who my real mother vas," he thought. "I vish none of this happened. But then again, if it hadn't I vould never have met Keety. I'm glad that I met her and the other X-men. But how did I end up getting involved in this? I came here only to perform in a circus act. Next thing I know I'm meeting Keety, getting kidnapped, falling in love, and finding out I have a monster of a mother. But I have to admit, it vas vorth it since I got to meet Keety."  
  
"Kurt,"  
  
"Her eyes, her voice, her sense of humor,"  
  
"Kurt...."  
  
"I love everything about her,"  
  
"KURT!"  
  
Finally he realized Kitty was calling his name.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"Where'd, you, like, go?" she asked.  
  
"I vas just thinking," he said.  
  
"'Bout what?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he lied.  
  
"Ready to go?" Rogue asked walking up to them and out of breath.  
  
"Ve haven't tried your southern food yet though," Kurt said.  
  
"Ah'm gunna cook it mahself," she said.  
  
"You cook?" Kitty asked. "I didn't know that."  
  
"Ah'm gunna make us some southern frahed (fried) chicken," Rogue said.  
  
"Sounds good," Kurt said.  
  
"Awright," Rogue said. "Let's go to the store and get the supplahes (supplies.)"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* (A/N: At this point Gambit and Kurt are not wearing their image inducers.)  
  
Rogue stood in the kitchen cooking while the others sat in the living room. Gambit had insisted on helping Rogue with the food, but she wanted to do this herself.  
  
Gambit and Kitty sat at a coffee table playing poker while Kurt just watched.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna play, Kurt?" she asked.  
  
"Nein," he answered. "I don't know how to play card games."  
  
"I got an easy one for ya," Gambit said.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Wanna play fifty-two card pick up?" Gambit asked.  
  
"No, Kurt, ya don't," Rogue called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, Kurt, it's a trick," Kitty added.  
  
"Aww you filles are non fun," Gambit groaned.  
  
Kurt was too confused to say anything.  
  
"I win!" Kitty announced after twenty-two minutes of playing.  
  
"Hey, no one ever wins while playing me," Gambit said.  
  
"How would you know?" she asked.  
  
"I...it....it must have been a memory," he said. "I suddenly feel like I've won every time I've played someone."  
  
Rogue frowned when she heard Gambit. She hoped that he did not get his memory back because then he would have to remember any bad things he had done before the amnesia.  
  
"He was bein' controlled, Rogue," a voice inside her head said.  
  
"Yeah, but would ya wanna remember any bad things ya did even if ya were controlled?" she thought back.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Forty-five minutes later,  
  
"Food's ready!" Rogue announced.  
  
Everyone got their serving of food and all walked back into the living room.  
  
"Your food is better than the ones at the club, chere," Gambit commented.  
  
(A/N: Ain't nothin' better than southern fried chicken! Okay well maybe it's not the best but very close!)  
  
"Uh-uh," Kitty agreed.  
  
Kurt was too busy chowing down to say anything so she took that as a, "Yes, it's very good."  
  
After they finished the fried chicken, they ate the peach cobbler Rogue made for dessert.  
  
"Where'd you learn to cook so well, chere?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Ah dunno," Rogue answered. "Ah just kinda taught mahself."  
  
Once again Kurt was too busy being a speed eater to say anything.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After they were all finished eating, Kitty walked Kurt back to his apartment. Gambit decided to stay with Rogue and help her with the dishes. Kitty had offered to help, but Rogue and Gambit both knew that her and Kurt needed some time alone together.  
  
"Do you vant to come in?" Kurt offered when they got to his and Gambit's apartment.  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
Kurt used his key and opened the door.  
  
"Go ahead and sit down," he said. "I'll be back in a second."  
  
Kitty nodded and sat down on the soft couch in the living room.  
  
A few minutes later Kurt returned with a couple bottles of Coke.  
  
"Thanks," she said when he handed her the drink.  
  
He sat down next to her and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I vish this vas all over now," he said. "I vish ve could just go on vith our lives now. Ve still have Mystique and the Brotherhood out there. And those machines are still active."  
  
"Let's not think about that right now," she said cuddling next to him.  
  
He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"I love being like this vith you," he said.  
  
"Me too," she said. "Remind me to thank Rahne for bugging me to find Lance the lion tamer's room."  
  
He laughed and then looked down into her eyes.  
  
She met his gaze and he brought his face closer to hers and they shared a loving kiss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kurt and Kitty were not the only ones cuddling on the couch.  
  
After Gambit and Rogue had finished with the dishes, he decided to spend some more time with her alone.  
  
"It feel so good to be close to someone without havin' to wear extra clothing," she said. "No more wearin' gloves just to touch someone."  
  
Her words suddenly triggered another memory for Gambit.  
  
In his memory he was walking up to a door of a building. He took off his gloves and placed his hands on the door. The door began glowing and it exploded.  
  
Then there was another memory. A memory of him talking to Magneto.  
  
"Walk into this enhancement chamber, Gambit," Magneto said.  
  
"Why?" Gambit asked.  
  
"It will make you more powerful," Magneto explained. "And you won't have to wear gloves on your hands. You could safely touch without blowing up that person or thing. Your powers will be at your command."  
  
Gambit replayed this memory inside his mind over and over again.  
  
"Gambit!" Rogue gasped.  
  
Gambit opened his eyes and looked down at his and Rogue's entangled hands. Their hands began to get warm and glow. He then quickly removed his hand from hers and jumped away from her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said looking at his hands. "I just had a memory and must have started concentrating my powers on you without realizing it."  
  
"What was the memory?" she asked.  
  
"Apparently I also had a deadly touch," he said. "Before I stepped into that enhancement chamber, I could not touch someone with my bare hand without blowing that person up."  
  
She could not figure out what to say at this point.  
  
"I don't want to remember," he suddenly said. "I don't want to know what kind of person I was before the amnesia. I'm scared that I'll remember any horrible things I may have done in the past."  
  
She frowned and put her arms around him.  
  
"I was breaking into buildings in my memory," he said. "What if I've done worse...what if... I've actually killed someone?"  
  
"Don't say that, Remy," she whispered.  
  
"I want those memories to stay locked up forever," he continued. "I just want to remember the times I've had with you."  
  
Still she was lost for words so she just held him close to her.  
  
"Rogue, what did you think of me when you first met me?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Ah thought you were a stubborn arsehole," she thought.  
  
"Well we didn't get along," she said. "But Ah know you were a good person because you trahed to save mah lahfe."  
  
"Even though we've only known each other for almost a week," he said. "I already know I love you and I don't want to be without you."  
  
"Ah feel the same way," she said putting her hand on his cheek.  
  
He smiled at her and drew her in for a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
Author's Note: Question! Should I kill off Mystique or have her live? One person has already said kill her and the other said don't kill her. If I kill her then I won't be able to right any possible sequels to this story. If I let her live then that would leave it open for a possible sequel. 


	16. Healing and exboyfriend's

Equavetporsche: I'm very glad you're enjoying this story. I was scared the fighting stuff was gonna suck, but obviously it didn't ^_^  
  
Fantasy Cat: Well they didn't exactly get it on in THAT way if you know what I mean.  
  
Prohecy: Poor Gambit indeed. And yes, Mystique is an evil witch!  
  
King-Cold: Ya hate Rogue now? Wow. Apparently a lot of people do. I don't hate her. I hated her in the beginning, but she's all right now.  
  
Dark Raven: Wow thanks! A lot of people want a sequel so far! Wow this is awesome! But ya want it to be PG-13? Hmmm more cussing, blood, what? LOL. I don't wanna let ya'll down so I'll be thinking of sequel ideas!  
  
My sister: Kill the fluff? Eh?! Oh come one! We all loves the fluffy stuff!  
  
Author's Note: Attention all Kurtty fans! My sister wrote a one chapter fic called "Maybe it Was" and she's writing a story called "After Institute." If you all love Kurttys, then you'll love my sister's story! Her user name is Strawberries and Blueberries or you can click on my reviews and you'll see her name there. You're missing out if ya'll don't check her stuff out!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Relaxation never lasted long...especially for the X-Men.  
  
They had only got to rest for a couple days when Xavier told them that they still needed to find Mystique, and the remaining Acolytes and Brotherhood members. He also decided it would be best to destroy Magneto's secret base. There were way too many anti-mutant field rooms there and Xavier did not want it to get in the wrong hands.  
  
Xavier had tried to find Mystique and the others using Cerebro, but that did not work. For once every single one of them was not using their powers. Which surprised everyone.  
  
Everyone woke up in their nice comfortable beds in their new apartments, but sighed when they looked at the clock. It was eight AM and Xavier wanted to talk with all of them at nine.  
  
Kurt woke up and pounded his three fingered hand on the alarm clock as it did its annoying beep...beep....beep.  
  
He sat up in bed and stretched, but not too much (his wound still hurt like crap.) He swung his legs over the side of his bed and lifted himself up.  
  
He walked into the living room letting out a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Someone looks tired," Gambit smiled sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Ja," Kurt said. "I vish I could sleep for the rest of the day."  
  
"That's not gonna happen, mon ami," Gambit laughed. "We still gotta see the professor at nine."  
  
"I know," Kurt sighed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kitty phased her hand through her alarm clock as it started its annoying beeping. She stuffed her head in her pillow wishing she could make the day suddenly disappear so that she would not have to get out of bed. She lay there for a few minutes when she heard Rogue's alarm.  
  
Five minutes later,  
  
"ROGUE!" Kitty bellowed. "Turn off you freakin' alarm!"  
  
When she heard that Rogue still had not turned off her alarm, she stormed into Rogue's room and saw he still sleeping away.  
  
Kitty let out an annoyed grunt and hit Rogue's upside the head real hard with the pillow.  
  
"What Ah didn't do it!" Rogue yelled randomly.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue looked at the clock and flopped back down.  
  
"Ah don't wanna get up," she sighed.  
  
"Too bad," Kitty said pulling Rogue's blanket off. "We got, like, forty- five minutes now to eat breakfast and get ready."  
  
Rogue grunted and got out of bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Scott picked up his phone and dialed the number to Jean and Tabitha's apartment.  
  
"Jean?" said Scott in the receiver. "Oh, Tabitha. Hey do you guys----sorry I mean girls, want me and Evan to pick you up? Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
"What was up with that?" Evan asked.  
  
"Tabitha didn't like me referring to them as 'guys." Scott answered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
All the X-Men drove to a house ten minutes from their apartment. Xavier, Logan, Hank, and Ororo shared the house together.  
  
When they were all in the house, they took a seat (and floor.)  
  
(A/N: By the way, the X-kids and the newer recruits are not at this meeting. Basically everyone there is Kurt, Kitty, Gambit, Rogue, Jean, Scott, Tabitha, Logan, Hank, Ororo, and of course Xavier.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming this morning," Xavier began. "As you all know, Mystique is still out there and so is the remaining Brotherhood and Acolytes. Another thing we need to worry about is Magneto's base. His anti-mutant fields are too dangerous and we need to do something about it. Before I continue I need to say something. Kurt, I do not think it would be a good idea if you come along this time. You are still wounded and it would be best if you stayed behind."  
  
"Nein!" Kurt said. "I don't vant to be left behind! I'm fine...really! I vant to be apart of an official X-Men mission! I promise to be very careful! Please let me come!"  
  
"Kurt, you could endanger yourself and everyone around you," Xavier argued. "We cannot risk trying to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Professor," Rogue interrupted. "Ah think Ah know how to help Kurt."  
  
"Yes?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Well, if Ah were to absorb some of Wolverine's healing factor, then maybe Ah can heal Kurt with it. Ah'm not sure, but it's worth a trah rahght (right)?"  
  
"Yes, it is worth a try," Xavier said and looked at Wolverine. "Logan, are you willing to let Rogue absorb some of your healing factor?"  
  
"Sure," Logan said.  
  
Rogue walked up to Logan and put her hand on his arm. She absorbed some, not a lot, but some of his healing powers. When she was done with that, she walked up to Kurt. She put her hand on his arm and concentrated on the healing powers and healing Kurt.  
  
Slowly Kurt felt the pain go away.  
  
She let go of him and took a step backwards.  
  
Kurt lifted his shirt and Kitty helped remove his bandages. The wound was completely gone.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Ah didn't think of this sooner," Rogue apologized.  
  
"Zat's okay," Kurt said with a smile. "So can I come along now?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Xavier said.  
  
"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed. "My first X-Men mission!"  
  
Everyone laughed as he started dancing around the room. His tail was swinging in different directions.  
  
Hank loudly cleared his throat and said, "I think we should get back to business."  
  
"Right, sorry," Kurt said and sat back down.  
  
"What do we do first?" Scott asked.  
  
"First we destroy the machines inside the base," Xavier explained. "And then we destroy the base itself. I have an idea about the machines. Kurt and Kitty could place bombs inside the machines since it seems that they can only be destroyed from the inside. I figured Kurt could quickly 'port himself and Kitty out of there before the bombs explode." He then looked at Gambit. "Gambit, you can charge kinetic energy into anything correct?"  
  
"Yes," Gambit answered.  
  
"I figured with your powers you can charge energy into the building and blow it up," Xavier said.  
  
Gambit nodded in agreement.  
  
"After all that is done," Xavier continued. "We have to find Mystique and the others. This will be difficult since they are not using their powers. They could be out of the country by now. I will try to find them again, but until then, I want Kurt, Kitty, and Gambit to get ready."  
  
The three he addressed stood up and started walking out the door.  
  
"Wait! Can Ah go with them too?" Rogue asked.  
  
Xavier smiled. He knew exactly why she wanted to tag along.  
  
"I don't see why not," he said.  
  
Rogue smiled and followed them outside.  
  
"Kurt, wait," Ororo called.  
  
Kurt stopped and spun around.  
  
"We made this for you," she said handing him some clothes. "This is your uniform."  
  
(A/N: Yes the famous red and black Nightcrawler uniform.)  
  
"Danke, Ororo," he said.  
  
"You are very welcome," she answered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After Kurt, Kitty, Gambit, Rogue and Logan were in uniform, Logan drove the X-van to where Magneto's base was.  
  
"The detonators will go off in five minutes after you press the button," Logan reminded them. "That should give Nightcrawler enough time to get himself and everyone else out of there."  
  
"You can count on me!" Kurt said.  
  
"After Nightcrawler and Shadowcat has destroyed all the machines," Logan continued. "Gambit will destroy the actual building."  
  
When they to Magneto's base, Logan got out of the X-van and began sniffing.  
  
"What is it, Mister Logan?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I smell....someone from the Brotherhood," he said. "...Avalanche."  
  
"Anyone else?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, just him," Logan said. "Alright, kiddies, go on."  
  
"What about you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You four can handle him, can't you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Of course we can!" Kitty shot back, insulted.  
  
Logan laughed and waved for them to go on.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The four walked over to the platform controls, but the access code had been changed.  
  
"Ha! They think that can keep us out?!" Kitty laughed.  
  
Kitty took Rogue's hand and the sunk through the ground. Kurt put his hand on Gambit's shoulder and 'ported them down.  
  
When they were all down there, they saw the five machines all lined up in a row.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Kitty said and handed Kurt a few detonators.  
  
"Not so fast!" came a voice behind.  
  
They all turned around to see Lance "Avalanche" Alvers.  
  
"I'm gonna rock your world!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, please, that, like, gets really old!" Kitty said.  
  
"Oh yeah, just another thing that's not good enough for you, huh?" Lance shot back.  
  
Kurt was very confused. The two talked as if they were once a couple.  
  
Rogue flew in the air and tried to detect some kind of metal in Lance.  
  
"Trying to use Magneto's power against his team?!" Lance said in disgust. "I will kill you and your friends for that!"  
  
He stomped his foot on the ground and the entire building shook.  
  
Rogue was hit by a chunk and the ceiling and she fell to the floor.  
  
Kitty and Gambit were knocked off the floor and got flung into the wall.  
  
"That's eet!" Kurt snarled and 'ported on top of Lance.  
  
"No one hurts Keety and gets avay vith eet!" Kurt growled.  
  
"What are you, her new boyfriend?" Lance laughed. "So she prefers blue, furry freaks like you over normal looking people?"  
  
Before Kurt could do anything, Lance kicked Nightcrawler off him and sent another wave at him.  
  
Kitty came out of her daze and saw a very large chunk of the ceiling begin to fall.  
  
"Nightcrawler!" she gasped and lunged at him. She grabbed on to his tail and the ceiling chunk phased right through them.  
  
"Thanks, Keety," he said.  
  
"You two make me sick!" Lance snarled. He got ready to send another wave at them, but Rogue was much quicker. She grabbed a metal pole that fell from the ceiling and hit Lance's head really hard, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Kitty stood up and looked at Lance with disgust.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty answered. "I don't know what I ever saw in him." She then looked at Kurt and smiled. "You are, like, WAY better than him."  
  
Kurt and Kitty grabbed their detonators. Kurt 'ported inside while Kitty phased through them.  
  
Kurt placed a detonator in three of the machines, while Kitty got one in two of them.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Kurt said. "Grab on to me everyone."  
  
Rogue pulled Lance towards her and placed one hand on him and the other on Kurt. Once everyone was touching Kurt, he 'ported them all back to the X- Van.  
  
Five minutes later, all the detonators went off.  
  
Once the smoke and debris settled, Kurt and Gambit walked up to the remainder of the building.  
  
Gambit placed his hands on the building and concentrated all energy into it.  
  
"It's gonna blow!" Gambit said.  
  
Kurt grabbed on to Gambit, and 'ported to safety.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Author's Note: Hey I hope you all like this chapter. The next chapter (or possibly chapter 18) will have some Gambit angst in it so Gambit's fans brace yourselves. **Puts on shield** 


	17. More Battles

Thanks:  
  
Tenzo: LOL I can picture that.  
  
Equavetporsche: There'll be some Kurttyness in this chapter. Lemme know if ya need anymore Kurtty fics to read.  
  
Prohecy: Yes I hate Lance too and yes Kurty does deserve more elf sleep. I swear I won't hurt Kurt again, but Gambit......can't spoil it.  
  
Personage: Rogue was holding on to Lance when Kurt teleported them all out.  
  
Kurtty101: Ooooh Danke! Heehee  
  
My sister/proofreader: Thanks! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After their objective was complete, Logan drove Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Gambit back to their apartments to rest up a bit.  
  
Kurt, however, did not want to stay inside the apartment until it was time to go again. He found it to be very boring so he picked up the phone and dialed the number to Kitty and Rogue's apartment.  
  
"Hello?" Kitty asked answering the phone.  
  
"Hey, Keety," he said.  
  
"Hey, Kurt!" she said in a cheery tone.  
  
"Do you vant to go to ze park vith me?" he asked. "I'm so bored, I'll go crazy if I have to stay cooped up any longer."  
  
"Sure, but, of course, we, like, hafta asked the professor first," she said.  
  
"I'm on it," he said.  
  
She heard a soft bamf noise over the receiver and hung up the phone.  
  
Kurt 'ported to the door step of the adults' house and knocked on the door.  
  
Ororo opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Kurt," she said.  
  
"Hello, Miss Munroe," he said. "Is the professor home?"  
  
"No, he's using Cerebro to try to find Mystique," she answered.  
  
"Vell, I vas vondering," he said. "Can Keety and I got to ze park for a little vhile?"  
  
"I'm sure it would be okay," she said. "Alright, but bring some cell phones with you so that we can call you in case of an emergency." She walked into the house and came back out with two cell phones.  
  
"Danke, Miss Munroe!" Kurt said and 'ported back to the apartment. He picked up the phone and called Kitty again.  
  
"Keety, Miss Munroe said it vould be okay if ve leave," he said.  
  
"That's, like, so cool!" she said.  
  
"Hang on, I'll come get you," she said.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt was standing right beside Kitty.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Totally," she said and took his hand.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Now they were in the park.  
  
"Kurt, you need to, like, turn on your image inducer," Kitty said.  
  
"Oops," Kurt replied and quickly turned it on before anyone could see him.  
  
It was a cold winter day, but Kurt and Kitty did not mind. The two loved being together.  
  
The two held hands as they walked through the park.  
  
"Christmas is coming soon," Kitty thought aloud. "I wonder if we'll be able to enjoy it."  
  
"I'm sure ve vill, Kätzchen," he replied.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I don't even know what to get you," she said.  
  
"Don't vorry about eet," he said. "As long as ve're together right?"  
  
"Right," she agreed.  
  
At that moment, snow began to fall from Heaven.  
  
"I love snow," Kitty said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Me too," he said.  
  
Within minutes the snow became heavier and the ground was filled with a thick blanket of snow.  
  
Kitty got a mischievous grin and gather up some snow in her hand.  
  
"Uh-oh," Kurt said.  
  
Kitty patted the snow into a ball and threw it at Kurt. He jumped out of the way and looked at her.  
  
"You're gonna get eet now!" he said.  
  
Kitty started laughing and ran from Kurt and his snowballs. She ran and looked over her shoulder to see him in full pursuit. She looked back in front of her and quickly stopped when she saw she was on the stop of a hill.  
  
Kurt, however, was not able to stop quickly enough and bumped into her. The two started laughing uncontrollably when they started rolling down the snowy hill.  
  
When they landed at the bottom, he found himself on top of her.  
  
She continued laughing until her face turned serious.  
  
"Vas?" he asked her.  
  
"Your image inducer went out," she said.  
  
He looked at his image inducer and saw that it must have got to wet from the snow.  
  
"Oh, vell," he said looking at her.  
  
"What if someone, like, sees you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't care," he said brining his face close to hers and giving her a kiss. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. It was a wonderful moment for the young couple until they heard someone scream, "Help! A demon is attacking a girl!"  
  
Kurt broke the kiss and looked up at the panicking woman.  
  
"Uh-oh," he said.  
  
"Get us outta here," Kitty said.  
  
Kurt did as she said and 'ported them back to hers and Rogue's apartment.  
  
"That was fun while it lasted," Kitty said smiling.  
  
"You should get into some dry clothes before you get sick," he said.  
  
"I will, I will," she laughed. "You better do the same, too."  
  
"Don't vorry," he said.  
  
She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before going into the apartment.  
  
He grinned to himself and 'ported himself back to his and Gambit's apartment.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Finally after thirty minutes of searching, Xavier finally detected one of the Acolytes using his powers. It was Colossus. He was detected using his powers in an abandoned music store in the west side of Bayville.  
  
Xavier sent a telepathic message to Logan and Ororo. "I have detected Colossus in an abandoned music store in the west part of Bayville. I want you two and Kurt, Kitty, Remy, Rogue, Scott, Jean and Tabitha to go there and bring him here alive."  
  
At that moment Hank walked into the room.  
  
"Professor, Lance is in good enough condition if you wanted to probe his mind for information about Mystique," he said.  
  
"Yes, I will do that," Xavier said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, Gambit, Scott, Jean, and Rogue got suited up (Tabitha doesn't have a uniform at this point. Ororo was making her one until Xavier told them about Colossus,) and took the X-van to Colossus location.  
  
When they got there, they all climbed out of the van and slowly approached the run down music store. As they got closer, they could hear his thick Russian accent fussing at someone. Logan assumed he was on a phone because there was no one talking back.  
  
Logan quietly directed all of them to surround the building so that there would be no where for Colossus to go if he tried to escape.  
  
"Now!" Logan mouthed off.  
  
Kurt teleported into the building, Kitty phased threw a wall, Tabitha threw explosive energy balls at a wall causing it to break, Logan, Rogue, and Ororo jumped threw a window, Jean walked in through a back door, Scott blasted a hole in the wall with his laser eyes, and Gambit threw a charged card at a wall causing it to break just like what Tabitha did.  
  
"Alright, bub, where's Mystique!" Logan demanded extracting his claws.  
  
"I do not know," Colossus said.  
  
"He's telling the truth," Jean said surprised.  
  
"Then I guess we don't need to worry about your safety," Logan said and lunged at Colossus.  
  
Colossus figured he might as well use his powers. The only reason they found him was because he accidentally used it shortly before they arrived. He then picked up a shelf and hit Wolverine with it.  
  
"I am so pissed off at you and your leader!" Tabitha snarled forming twenty energy balls. "Take that!" She threw all of them at Colossus at the same time.  
  
It knocked him down, but he just got right back up.  
  
Scott shot him with a full blast of laser, but that did not hurt him under all that armor.  
  
"Oh please," Rogue said rolling her eyes. Men were such show offs. She could take him down a lot faster than they could. She did not even fully understand why the others were brought along. She held her hand out and pulled Colossus towards her. "Surprahse," she said and touched his face with her bare hand. His eyes went wide and he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A couple hours later,  
  
Xavier had probed Lance and Colossus' mind, but they honestly did not know where Mystique was. So he had them both put in jail.  
  
The only ones left were Pyro and Sabretooth.  
  
But it turned out that they got just as reckless as Colossus. Xavier was able to pick of Pyro's power and soon after he detected Sabretooth's healing factor. He assumed they got into a fight or someone was fighting them  
  
Again Xavier sent the same team to capture the two Acolytes.  
  
The location of the two was actually in down town Bayville where construction workers were hard at work. The X-Men knew right then and there that they were probably planning to sabotage it.  
  
This time they took the Blackbird to the location.  
  
"I can't believe we've captured, like, two of Mystique's goons in one day," Kitty commented.  
  
"Ja, I know," Kurt replied.  
  
"Two down, but three to go," Jean added.  
  
"Time for more fun, non?" Gambit said shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
"Fun?" Scott questioned.  
  
"Just kidding, mon ami," Gambit said with a grin.  
  
Rogue smiled and shook her head.  
  
Logan landed the Blackbird gently on the street and then lowered the ramp to let everyone out.  
  
"Hey, look, mate!" Pyro exclaimed. "The X-geeks have arrived!"  
  
"Good," Sabretooth growled with a bloodthirsty grin.  
  
"Sabretooth," Logan snarled extracting his claws.  
  
"Hello, Wolverine," Sabretooth replied.  
  
"Well lookie here," Pyro said looking at Gambit. "Gambit's an X-geek."  
  
"Damn proud of it!" Gambit shot back.  
  
"Proud of it, eh?" Pyro replied making a pillar of fire.  
  
Gambit stared at him and pulled out his rod.  
  
Pyro shot the flame pillar at Gambit, but Gambit quickly jumped out of the way and threw his rod at Pyro's legs, knocking him down.  
  
Wolverine dug his claws into Sabretooth's shoulder blade and he growled in pain. He grabbed Wolverine's arms and twisted them behind his back.  
  
Kitty phased through Sabretooth and freed Wolverine from his grasp. Kurt then grabbed Sabretooth and 'ported him to the very top of a very tall building.  
  
Pyro got up and continued shooting fire at Gambit.  
  
"Traitor!" Pyro snarled.  
  
"What about me?" Tabitha asked.  
  
When Pyro turned around to face Tabitha, she threw some energy balls at him.  
  
"You stupid bit----"  
  
"Hey!" Scott stopped him before he could call Tabitha a bitch and blasted him with his laser beams.  
  
Sabretooth jumped down from the building and hit Scott's head from behind.  
  
"Scott!" Jean gasped. She glared at Sabretooth and sent a telekinetic wave at him knocking him to the ground.  
  
Pyro turned his attention back at Gambit. He sent Gambit a death glare and made a flaming lion and sent it after him. Gambit tried throwing charged cards at it, but it would not work. Instead he had to run.  
  
Pyro made the flaming lion bigger and bigger until it finally lunged at Gambit.  
  
"No!" Rogue yelled. She quickly flew over to Pyro, touched his face, and absorbed his power.  
  
If having your clothes set on fire was not bad enough, having Sabretooth pick you up from the ground and throw you into a building was even tougher.  
  
Gambit felt his head hit the wall of the building hard and then blackness took over him.  
  
If looks could kill, Sabretooth would be dead now. Rogue glared at him and used Pyro's power to get the fire off Gambit and chase down Sabretooth.  
  
It hardly slowed him down.  
  
Sabretooth ran towards Rogue and grabbed her and then threw her into Jean (who was trying to throw another telekinetic wave.)  
  
Sabretooth picked up Pyro's limp body and ran off.  
  
Logan growled and put his claws away. He did not see where Sabretooth went nor did the others. They were busy being hassled by the construction workers.  
  
"They got away this time," Logan said. "Get the wounded on the Blackbird."  
  
"What about the construction?!" A worker yelled. "You mutants have destroyed it again."  
  
Logan and the others ignored him and they all went home.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(A/N: Time to clear up any confusion about that battle. Wolverine, Storm, Tabitha, Kurt, and Kitty were being hassled by the construction workers while Gambit, Rogue, Jean, and Scott were fighting Sabretooth and Pyro. The construction workers even threatened them with their power drills and hammers O.o) 


	18. Rogue and Gambit

Thanks:  
  
Prohecy: LOL I don't love tormenting your favorite characters, I just love adding suspense and drama into the stories.  
  
Equavetporsche: Yeah I'm enjoying having Rogue as a flying character and having her be able to control metal. Unfortunately this chapter won't have much Kurttyness in it. This chapter focuses on Rogue and Gambit.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rogue sat in the infirmary waiting for Gambit to wake up. He had no serious injuries, but suffered a mild concussion. Hank had told her it would probably be a little while until he woke up, but she did not care. She wanted to stay by his side.  
  
Tabitha and Logan were extremely ticked off when Sabretooth and Pyro got away, but they learned to deal with it.  
  
Kurt and Kitty decided to go shopping for Christmas gifts with Ororo and some of the other X-Men. Xavier had told them all to go about their normal ways. He figured it would be a very long time until Cerebro picked up on Mystique and the others and he did not want everyone stressed out about it anymore.  
  
Jean and Scott were helping out with the construction on the institute.  
  
Rogue got up from where she sat and walked over to a cabinet to get a bottle of water. She knew Hank put some snacks in there on purpose because he knew that Rogue would not leave until Gambit awoke.  
  
"Chere?"  
  
Rogue spun around and dropped the water bottle when she heard Gambit's voice.  
  
"Remy, yer finally awake!" she said throwing her arms around him.  
  
"My heads hurts like hell," he said.  
  
"Ah bet it does," she said with a small laugh.  
  
He smiled until he saw different images speed by in his mind. They were memories....all of them. Every single memory had come back to him. He let go of her and pushed himself away.  
  
"Whut's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Who am I?" he whispered putting his hands on his head. "What am I?"  
  
"Remy?" she said confused.  
  
He saw himself with woman after woman, he saw himself gambling, he saw himself in a room discussing plans with Magneto, and he saw himself killing people.  
  
"No!" he yelled.  
  
"Remy, please tell me whut's wrong," Rogue said.  
  
"I remember everything, Rogue," he said.  
  
She felt her heart break into a thousand pieces when she saw tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"I was an awful person," he said. "When I was under Magneto's control, I did actually kill people. I helped kidnap his human guards and when they resisted, I killed them. Before I was under his control, I spent most of my time gambling, hanging out in bars, drinking, and dating one woman after another."  
  
"That was yer past," she whispered.  
  
"Rogue, I'm not good enough for you," he said. "You deserve someone better than me. I'm just a worthless excuse for a person."  
  
"Don't say that!" she said forcibly. "Ah love you, Gambit. Ah don't care whut was in yer past! Whut's important that you hate yer past and you've changed."  
  
"Still," he said unconvinced. "I have not right to be with you."  
  
"Stop saying that," she said with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"I....I want to be alone for a little while," he said.  
  
She did not want to leave. She wanted to stay with him. She loved him and she would never leave him no matter what was in his past. He changed. He was a wonderful person now. She sighed and nodded slowly. She got up and left him alone.  
  
When she left he looked out the window. He did not want to stay. He felt that he did not deserve to be with Rogue or be an X-Man. "I wish Mystique had killed me," he thought. "I can't stay here."  
  
He looked outside the door to make sure no one was around and then climbed out the window, leaving behind everything he loved.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kurt and Kitty walked back to their apartments after all the Christmas shopping. They had both successfully got gifts for each other and were very happy about it.  
  
When Kitty walked into hers and Rogue's apartment, she saw Rogue sitting on the couch crying.  
  
"Rogue, like, what's wrong?!" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty and told her everything.  
  
Kurt walked into an empty apartment and figured Gambit was still in the infirmary. "Maybe I should go visit him," he thought and 'ported to the infirmary.  
  
He was surprised when he saw Gambit and Rogue were gone. He then 'ported to Kitty and Rogue's apartment. He knocked on the door and Kitty answered.  
  
"Keety, is Rogue and Gambit here?" he asked.  
  
"Rogue's here, but not Gambit," she answered.  
  
"He's not in the infirmary," he said.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Ja," he answered.  
  
"Tell the professor," she said. "But don't tell Rogue yet."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I can't find him," Xavier said to Kurt after trying to use Cerebro to find Gambit.  
  
"Vhy did he leave?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know, Kurt," Xavier answered. "Let's ask Rogue."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"He told me that he wanted to be alone so Ah left," Rogue explained to Xavier, Logan, Ororo, and Hank. "Ah didn't think he would actually leave."  
  
"Where do you think he could have gone?" Ororo asked.  
  
"He's Cajun so he's probably in New Orleans," Logan said.  
  
"Ah'm goin' after him," Rogue said.  
  
"You're not going alone," Logan said.  
  
"Ah'm eighteen ya know," she said. "Ah don't need a babysitter. Ah can handle this mahself."  
  
No one said another word and just let her leave.  
  
Logan shook his head and sighed. "At least let me drive you to the airport!" he called.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rogue stepped off the plane when it landed in New Orleans.  
  
"Ah wonder where to find him," she thought. "Maybe he's in a bar or a casino. Ah better check everyone in town."  
  
A couple hours earlier,  
  
Gambit took a cab to where his apartment was. When he got there, he found a note half way in the door. He took the note and opened. It read: "Dear Remy, I never want to see you ever again. You went out with me once and never called me or came to see me afterwards. It was as if you disappeared all together. I should have known you were just some sleazy player. Amy." He remembered Amy. That was the girl he was seeing right before Magneto took him. He did not care about Amy. He was planning to break up with her anyway. All he ever cared about was Rogue now. He opened the door to his apartment and walked in. "Home sweet home," he muttered. He then decided it did not want to stay in his house so he walked to the parking lot where his motorcycle was parked.  
  
He drove his motorcycle to a near by bar. He was very depressed and decided to drink it off.  
  
When he got there, he got off his bike and walked in.  
  
"Remy! Long time no see!" the bartender greeted.  
  
"Hey, Jake," Gambit replied in his depressed tone.  
  
"What's up with you?" Jake asked.  
  
Gambit sat at the bar and sighed.  
  
"Whoa! Now I know why you would wear sunglasses!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
Gambit sighed again when he realized that he was not wearing his sunglasses or image inducer. Jake now saw his red on black eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm a mutant," he said knowing that was what Jake was about to ask.  
  
"That's okay," Jake replied making Gambit's favorite drink. "You're a great friend and I ain't gonna let some mutant thing break it up."  
  
"Thanks," Gambit said as Jake handed him his drink.  
  
"So what's eating you up?" Jake asked. "Why were you gone so long?"  
  
"A lot has happened," Gambit said. "It's a long story."  
  
"I'm willin' to listen," Jake said.  
  
"Okay," Gambit said and explained everything.  
  
"X-Men huh?" Jake said at the end of the story. "Why did you leave if you found a new home and a woman?"  
  
"I'm not happy with my past life," Gambit said. "I wish I never remembered. Rogue needs someone better than some swamp rat like me."  
  
"Man, I never thought you would actually seriously fall in love," Jake said. "You're an idiot to let her go, Remy."  
  
"And Ah'd be an idiot to let him let me go,"  
  
Jake looked at the girl with brown and white haired that just walked in.  
  
"Rogue," Gambit said surprised.  
  
"Whah'd (why'd) ya leave, Gambit?" she asked.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Gambit asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go in the back and wash the dishes," Jake said and left the two alone.  
  
"You shouldn't have followed me," Gambit muttered avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Well Ah did," she said. "Ah told ya Ah didn't care about yer past and ya still left. Whah?"  
  
"And I told you that you deserved someone better," he replied.  
  
"Dammit, Remy, stop sayin' that!" she yelled.  
  
"It's the truth," he said.  
  
"No it isn't!" she replied. "Ah love you, Remy. It would kill me if ya just walked outta mah lahfe!"  
  
"It would kill you if I stayed," he replied.  
  
"If you were the old Gambit," she answered. "You're changed can't you see that? Whah are ya bein' so stubborn?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Please," she said. "Don't leave me. Come back to me. Ah can't bare not bein' with ya."  
  
"Rogue," he said looking at her now. "I love you, too, but are you sure you wanna be with me?"  
  
"Of course," she said putting her hands on his cheeks. She brought his face close to hers and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Author's Note: Do ya'll think I could seriously break those two up? LOL. Anyway, the last chapter is coming soon. **cries** I'll miss working on this story, but I will write a sequel once I come up with a story line! 


	19. Christmas Party

Equavetporsche: Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. LOL. Anyway, this is the last chapter so it will focus on all the couples. I'll send ya some more links the next time I catch ya on AIM.  
  
Prohecy: LOL you're funny.  
  
Riaka: Yes, they are so cute.  
  
Oops: Hey thanks for that bit of info! I was very curious is to how he found he could teleport. I totally forgot to put an author's note letting people know that I didn't know and tell them I made it up O_o  
  
Author's Note regarding chapter 4: I forgot to mention that I made up Kurt's teleportation discovery O_o.  
  
Author's note regarding this chapter: This is the last chapter ya'll **cries.** I'll miss working on this story so much!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey ya'll look!" Rogue called. "Bobby and Jubilee are under the mistletoe!"  
  
It was Christmas day and all the X-Men gathered in the newly built foyer of the new institute.  
  
"C'mon, Bobby! Kiss her!" Ray called.  
  
Bobby nervously scratched the back of his neck and Jubilee blushed.  
  
"Kiss her!" Roberto echoed.  
  
"Yeah, come on, man!" Evan added.  
  
Finally Bobby leaned in and gave Jubilee and little kiss.  
  
Cheers and awwws could be heard from almost everyone there.  
  
Bobby was now blushing madly and he made up an excuse to leave.  
  
Kitty giggled and she looked at Kurt. "Looks like we got another couple here," she said.  
  
"Ja," Kurt agreed. "I had a feeling those two vould get together. Vich reminds me."  
  
Kitty blinked a few times when Kurt 'ported away and a few seconds later came back holding a rectangle shaped box.  
  
"This is for you," he said handing her the box.  
  
"Thank you, Kurt!" she said opening the box. Inside the box were several different pairs of clothing.  
  
"Since all the rooms got destroyed I figured that your clothes vere destroyed too," he said. "Rogue told me you clothing size before ve vent shopping."  
  
"I love it, Kurt!" she gushed throwing her arms around him. "Oh, I also got something for you." She handed him a square shaped box. Kurt opened the box and pulled out different CDs.  
  
"How did you know I loved music?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I, uhhhhh, like, had the professor read your mind," she said. "to see what kind of music you liked."  
  
"Thank you, Keety," he said. "I love it and I love you." He smiled and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Rogue leaned up against the fireplace sipping on eggnog when Gambit walked up to her with his arms behind his back.  
  
"I got something for you, chere," he said holding out his gift to her.  
  
She smiled and took to gift from his hands. She opened it and her jaw dropped. It was a diamond bracelet and on the inside of the band said, "Remy love Rogue."  
  
"Remy," she breathed. "It's beautiful. How did you afford something like this?"  
  
"Well, you gotta remember, I gambled a lot back then so I had some extra cash," he said.  
  
She smiled and put the bracelet on. "Ah got ya somethin' too," she said.  
  
He opened his gift and found several packs of playing cards.  
  
"Ah figured ya had to use a lot of cards durin' all them battles and figured ya needed some new ones," she said.  
  
"And you were right, my chere," he said smiling. He put his arms around her. "I love you, Rogue," he whispered.  
  
"Ah love ya too, Remy," she said back.  
  
Logan hung out in the back of the room and his arms over his chest.  
  
"Are you not having any fun, Logan?" asked Ororo walking up to him.  
  
"Fun is me fighting the Brotherhood and Acolytes," he replied.  
  
"Too bad," she replied.  
  
He then noticed she was holding a pot of white roses.  
  
"What's with the flowers?" he asked.  
  
"They're for you," she said holding them up.  
  
"F-for m-me?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes," she answered simply.  
  
"What the hell?" he thought. "Is this her way of making fun of me? Or is she flirting with me? You know you like this or else you would not have got her a gift too."  
  
"Thanks, Ororo," he said taking the pot from her. "The truth is I...uhhhh....got ya something too."  
  
"You did?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Here," he said handing her a small box.  
  
"Why thank you, Logan," she said opening the box. It was a charm bracelet with little lightning bolts, clouds, suns, moons, raindrops, and tornado charms. "It's beautiful, Logan," she smiled.  
  
"Those two like each other," Jean whispered to Scott.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"Watch this," she said putting her fingers to her temples.  
  
Scott's mouth dropped when he saw that Jean was using her telepathy to make Logan and Ororo walked under the mistletoe.  
  
"Oh.....my...gosh!" Kitty gasped.  
  
Everyone looked when they saw Logan and Ororo under the mistletoe.  
  
Logan's eyes widened. "Why did I wanna come over here?" he thought.  
  
Ororo's eyes were also wide.  
  
None of the guys dared tease Logan to kiss her. They were too afraid of his claws to do that.  
  
"Come on! Kiss her already!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"Keety!" Kurt said. "You got a death wish?"  
  
"Oh what the hell!" Logan said and kissed Ororo right on the lips.  
  
Everyone blinked and their jaws dropped. Logan....kissing someone?  
  
Scott laughed and looked at Jean.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," he said.  
  
"I couldn't resist," she said. "But that kiss sure as heck was real."  
  
"Really?" he said. "You didn't make them kiss?"  
  
"Nope," she answered simply. "Oh yeah! I forgot. I got you a little something." She handed him his Christmas gift. It was a watch.  
  
"Thanks, Jean," he said putting it on. "I needed a new one."  
  
"I know," she said and bit into her slice of cake only to find herself biting into something hard and round.  
  
"Gee for a physic you didn't see that coming," he laughed.  
  
She took the object out of her mouth and saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring.  
  
"Scott?" she said.  
  
"I was wondering...if you would...uhhhhh..."  
  
"Of course I will," she smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," Kitty said. "Scott just asked Jean to marry him."  
  
"Wow," Kurt said. "New couples...marriage...this has been one interesting day."  
  
"Hey, Rogue, Kitty, come here," Logan called.  
  
Rogue and Kitty walked up to them and her held out two small boxes.  
  
"Thank you, Mister Logan!" Kitty said.  
  
"Wow, thanks," Rogue said.  
  
"Open 'em up," he said.  
  
The two girls smiled and opened their gifts. Inside the box was a heart shaped locket.  
  
"Wow," Kitty breathed.  
  
"You two have always been like daughters to me," he said. "So I figured this is the kind of thing a dad would give his daughter."  
  
He could have sworn he saw tears swell up in their eyes.  
  
"Thank you," they both said in unison.  
  
"Okay now you two get back to your boyfriends," he said.  
  
The two girls gave him and hug and returned to their boyfriends.  
  
The rest of the night was crazy. Some of the boys played pranks on everyone, Kurt started standing up on a table singing Christmas carols in German, while everyone else exchanged more gifts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Late that night,  
  
Kurt and Kitty sat next to each other in an empty park looking up at the starry sky.  
  
"This had to have been the best Christmas I've ever had," she said as she cuddled up to him.  
  
"Same here," he said putting his arm around her.  
  
"After the institute is rebuilt, you are coming back right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Kätzchen," he said. "I'm never leaving you."  
  
"That's good to hear," she said.  
  
He put his hands on her cheek and looked her in the eyes. "It vill take death to tear us apart," he said softly.  
  
She put her arms around him and smiled. "Yes it will," she replied.  
  
He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In a secret hide out Mystique, Pyro, and Sabretooth sat around with annoyed looks on their face.  
  
"We need a plan," Mystique said. "One that will get rid of all the X-Men and humans. When we come up with that plan, the X-Men and the humans will not stand a chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Author's Note: Well **sniff* that's it. This story is over. I promise I will write a sequel once I have the story line. Until then please check out "Shadowed Pasts." I have not written it yet, but I will very, very soon. Check out the description in my bio. When the sequel to this story is made, I will be sure to email ya'll about it. Thanks a whole bunch to everyone who read/reviewed this story! 


End file.
